Georges 1 Emily 0
by Okalin
Summary: Encore une aventure pour les héros des enquêtes de Murdoch. Une enquête difficile à mener, de la neige, beaucoup de neige ! Des promesses qui retiennent, des promesses qui créent des situations rocambolesques, de l'amour bien sûr ! Bonne lecture à tous
1. Chapter 1 EN ROUTE

Ils devaient aller aux confins de la ville, ils n'avaient pas le choix et par ce froid, ça n'était pas de gaieté de coeur. Juste un petit groupe, il ne fallait pas vider le poste de police numéro quatre de ses rares occupants. L'inspecteur était bien content que l'agent Crabtree soit du trajet. Il savait que l'agent saurait le distraire le temps du voyage.

- Georges allons-y, nous ne devons pas tarder.

- Oui monsieur, je prenais juste ma grosse parka, il risque de faire très froid, je connais bien le coin et je vous assure qu'il vaut mieux être équipé. Avez-vous pris le nécessaire comme je vous l'avez indiqué ?

- Oui Georges, j'ai écouté vos conseils.

Ils prirent place dans la calèche, l'inspecteur était bien décidé à se consacrer au travail pour en finir au plus vite et revenir en ville rapidement, le froid était si mordant qu'on n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser dehors.

La calèche se mit en route par un de ces jours si glacial que la ville en était déserte, menant les représentants de la loi à l'extérieur de la cité.

- Bon, expliquez-moi Georges, que savez-vous de cette affaire ?

- Un homme retrouvé mort mystérieusement dans les bois.

- Pourquoi mystérieusement ?

- Il était jeune, trente deux ans, lutteur réputé dans sa région, gagnant du concours de l'homme le plus fort d'Ontario trois années de suite et on l'a retrouvé très amaigri.

- Très amaigri ?

- Oui apparemment il aurait perdu près de trente kilos.

- En combien de temps ?

- Il avait disparu depuis deux semaines seulement.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je l'ignore inspecteur il vous faudra le demander au docteur Grace.

- Je lui poserai la question à notre retour car je ne l'imagine pas se déplacer sur les lieux du crime à cette époque.

- Détrompez-vous inspecteur, l'inspecteur en chef lui aurait demandé d'y aller car apparemment le corps risque de s'abimer lorsqu'on va le déplacer et elle doit l'étudier avant.

William haussa les sourcils en signe d'interrogation :

- Pourquoi le corps s'abimerait-il par un froid pareil ?

- Je l'ignor mais il semblerait qu'il soit dans un état de décomposition avancée.

- Etonnant, en effet. Beaucoup de mystères qu'il va nous falloir élucider...

William interrogea Georges sur les hypothèses qu'il pouvait imaginer à propos des incertitudes liées à cette victime. William voulait que Georges améliore ses compétences et dès qu'il en avait l'occasion il le faisait travailler avec lui pour qu'il devienne un bon enquêteur.

- Georges, notez sur votre carnet chacun des faits à élucider et à côté indiquez toutes les hypothèses qui vous viennent à l'esprit. Vous les barrerez au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'enquête.

- Bien monsieur, acquiesca l'agent Crabtree traçant des colonnes et des lignes comme il avait vu faire l'inspecteur sur son tableau noir. Il enchaîna, plein d'enthousiasme :

- Alors concernant son amaigrissement j'ai plusieurs hypothèses...

William regarda avec amusement l'agent Crabtree, lorsque ce dernier laissait parler son imagination, l'inspecteur avait l'impression d'être au spectacle. Cela ne l'étonnait pas du tout que ce jeune homme poursuive une carrière d'écrivain !

Le voyage parut pour le coup très court et ils surent qu'ils étaient presque arrivés, la calèche accusant les imperfections du chemin de moins en moins bien.

En descendant du véhicule ils virent deux hommes, deux agents visiblement heureux de les voir arriver.

- Bonjour messieurs, vous devez être l'inspecteur Murdoch et l'agent Crabtree ? Nous sommes ravis de vous voir.

L'air frigorifié des agents fit prendre conscience à William que leur arrivée mettait fin à une attente éprouvante.

- Il faut désormais continuer à pieds, ça prend environ une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver sur les lieux du crime. Il suffit de suivre le chemin, la calèche ne peut pas continuer.

- Alors allons-y messieurs, dit l'inspecteur les invitant à se mettre en route.

- Si cela ne vous gêne pas, nous allons vous laisser là, un agent vous attend au bout de votre route et votre médecin légiste est arrivé.

- Très bien messieurs, je comprends, ajouta l'inspecteur. Allez vous mettre au chaud et rejoindre votre famille. Et... joyeux Noël !

- Merci monsieur, à vous aussi.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la calèche visiblement heureux de mettre un terme à leur calvaire réfrigérant.

- Nous n'avons pas de chance monsieur, se plaignit l'agent Crabtree en soulevant une grande besace en cuir...

- Pourquoi Georges ?

- Nous sommes d'astreinte deux jours avant Noël et vous êtes le seul inspecteur disponible dans tout Toronto. Et demain, j'ai cru comprendre que nous ne serons pas plus, je dirais même encore moins !

- C'est normal Georges, je me suis porté volontaire, je n'ai pas de famille. Et puis peut-être que demain sera plus calme. Estimons nous heureux de découvrir ce corps aujourd'hui plutôt que demain.

- Oui c'est vrai monsieur, il vaut mieux voir le positif de notre situation, plaisanta l'agent en soufflant dans ses mains. Voyant que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'effet, il sortit ses gants de ses poches et les enfila.

- Donc vous connaissez bien la région Georges ?

- Oui une de mes tantes habite à un kilomètre environ derrière nous et plus petit je venais souvent dans cette forêt avec mes cousins, on y faisait de superbes cabanes. Un peu comme Tom Sawyer et Huckleberry Finn ! Vous connaissez inspecteur, les héros de Mark Twain ?

- Oui Georges, j'ai beaucoup aimé moi aussi, dit-il avec un sourire poli.

Georges se lanca dans un exposé des aventures de Tom Sawyer en rigolant à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait les bêtises du jeune garçon.

William l'écoutait en souriant, participant aux anecdotes avec son agent. Il en oublia le froid mordant, Georges ayant réussi à l'amener sur les rives du Mississipi. Il pensa que l'agent était décidément un personnage hors norme !

- Je crois que nous approchons, avanca l'inspecteur en apercevant un agent sur le chemin.

William revint à la réalité et reprit un air sérieux, n'oubliant pas la raison de sa présence dans cette belle forêt.

- Bonjour messieurs, très heureux de vous voir arriver ! Je suis l'agent Catmeal.

William constata avec amusement que cet agent-là était également frigorifié.

- Agent Crabtree, dit William en désignant son collègue, et je suis moi-même l'inspecteur Murdoch. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer la direction ?

- Oui suivez-moi.

Ils sortirent du chemin et durent faire attention où ils marchaient. La forêt était assez peu praticable à cet endroit.

- Est-ce loin ? s'enquit l'agent Crabtree, visiblement gêné par sa lourde besace.

- Non, une dizaine de minutes.

Georges fit une grimace que remarqua l'inspecteur.

- Georges donnez-moi votre sac, il doit vous peser à force.

- C'est surtout que je me suis fait mal à l'entraînement hier soir. L'agent Higgins m'a fait une clef de jambe trop énergique, j'en garde la jambe toute meurtrie et j'ai l'impression que le froid ne me fait pas de bien !

- C'est pour cette raison que vous boitez un peu ?

- Oui monsieur mais ça devrait rapidement se régler.

William souria, tout le monde au poste savait que la lutte n'était pas le fort de l'agent Crabtree.

Après une petite marche dans un amas dense de fougères et de genêts, l'agent Catmeal affirma :

- Nous arrivons presque.

Il fixait un point que les deux compères du poste numéro quatre regardèrent.

A travers les arbres ils aperçurent deux personnes accroupies près d'un corps en plein milieu d'une clairière. Elles faisaient dos aux arrivants. Un agent et le docteur Grace étaient là, à observer la victime.

William sentit instinctivement que quelque chose était anormal dans la scène qu'il observait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Les deux personnes se relevèrent, ayant visiblement terminé leur examen. William fixa son attention sur la légiste, elle lui parut anormalement grande et ses cheveux... se pouvait-il que... mais oui, il était en train de regarder le docteur Ogden... que faisait-elle là ?

- Georges, regardez, c'est le docteur Ogden... où est le docteur Grace ? demanda-t-il très étonné.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard, Julia se retourna et parut également étonnée de le voir.

- Je l'ignore monsieur, le docteur Grace était pourtant d'astreinte, argumenta l'agent quelque peu gêné.

William écouta d'une oreille distraite la justification de l'agent, le temps s'étant arrêté pour lui : Julia et lui se regardaient...

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2 AU TRAVAIL !

- Voilà l'inspecteur semble-t-il, avança l'agent qui escortait le docteur Ogden.

- Oui, le voilà... dit-elle en rompant le contact avec William et se tournant vers l'agent.

Elle avait dit cela sur un ton mi-irrité mi-admiratif qui déstabilisa l'agent, ne sachant pas comment interpréter sa réaction.

Elle croisa ses mains devant elle en attendant l'arrivée des trois représentants de l'ordre. Elle évitait à présent de regarder l'inspecteur.

- Messieurs, nous y sommes ! s'exclama l'agent Catmeal bien heureux d'être arrivés à destination.

Une fois les présentations faites, les agents exposèrent à l'inspecteur toutes leurs constatations et les informations dont ils disposaient.

William et Georges notèrent le tout sur leur carnet et posèrent des questions complémentaires.

- Je crois que nous avons fait le tour du sujet messieurs, affirma William très concentré, d'autres questions Georges ?

- Non monsieur.

-Très bien, dit-il en se tournant vers le corps et donc vers Julia, que nous révèle le corps docteur Ogden ?

- Nous sommes en présence d'un corps très abimé, cet homme était malade, c'est évident, il était atteint d'une sévère déshydratation dûe entre autre à des diarrhées aigues dont je n'ai pas encore pu déterminer la cause, ce que je ferai à la morgue.

William hallucinait, le docteur parlait comme si elle était encore légiste, Julia perçut son trouble et lui expliqua :

- le docteur Grace m'a appelé et m'a demandé de la dépanner et... je... je ne pouvais lui refuser ce service se justifia-t-elle mal à l'aise. Mais je ne savais pas que vous ... enfin...

Voyant qu'elle s'enfonçait dans ses explications et voulant mettre fin à sa gêne il enchaîna :

- Georges m'a parlé de brûlures ?

Julia, reconnaissante pour son intervention, lui souria discrètement et continua, soulagée :

- Oui en effet inspecteur, des brûlures étonnantes surtout sur les bras, comme s'il avait été marqué au fer mais très superficiellement.

- Avez-vous pu relever des marques reconnaissables ?

- Non rien pour le moment, je suis désolée...

Le regard de l'inspecteur se perdit et Julia savait qu'il était en train de se projeter dans son affaire et qu'il fallait le laisser revenir tout seul. Ce qu'il fit une minute plus tard, fixant les yeux sur elle. Elle ne détourna pas le regard et il remarqua que la condensation qui sortait de sa bouche se faisait moins régulière, comme si elle retenait sa respiration.

Julia était assez mal à l'aise qu'il observe ainsi ses lèvres, elle se tourna donc vers les agents et leur demanda de l'aider à déplacer le corps.

Un flocon de neige tomba sur sa joue au moment où elle prit la parole :

- Attention messieurs, le corps est très abimé, vous devez être extrêmement vigilants. Il va falloir amener le corps assez rapidement, le temps semble se dégrader. Etonnament la neige nous avait épargnés mais elle semble vouloir être là pour demain, on en aura pour le réveillon de Noël messieurs !

- Les choses sont bien faites tout de même, plaisanta Georges.

Julia sourit à la remarque de l'agent puis se remit au travail, elle supervisa l'opération et les agents chargèrent le plus délicatement possible la victime sur un brancard pendant que la neige commençait de tomber un peu plus densément.

- Allez-y messieurs, ne m'attendez pas, on se rejoint sur la route où nous attend la calèche dit-elle aux agents chargés de leur lourd fardeau.

Pendant ce temps, William et l'agent Crabtree avaient relevé toutes les traces suspectes avant que la neige ne les efface toutes. Ils suivirent une piste qui les mena vers une petite cabane de chasseur à deux cents mètres de là, tellement bien cachée par les arbres qu'elle n'était pas visible de la carrière.

La neige semblant ne pas vouloir s'arrêter, bien au contraire, Julia décida de les rejoindre pour les avertir de son départ imminent.

- Messieurs ? Les héla-t-elle.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de fureter dans une petite remise ouverte, accolée à la cabane. Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure et William la remarqua :

- Ah, docteur, pouvez-vous me dire si ces instruments pourraient être la cause des brûlures ?

Julia s'approcha de l'inspecteur qui lui tendait des instruments en fer.

- Hum... non William, bien trop épais pour les marques que nous avons sur le corps.

Il avait l'air contrarié.

- Que se passe-t-il William ?

- Cette neige va compliquer mon travail et je dois me dépêcher, ce que je n'aime pas faire.

- Je comprends William et à propos de neige, je ne veux pas m'attarder non plus, je vais accompagner les agents et vous laisser.

- Oui vous avez raison, au revoir Julia et joyeux Noël, dit-il en souriant poliment.

- Hum, merci William répondit-elle visiblement irritée. Elle continua :

- A vous aussi et... Georges également, un excellent Noël.

William la fixait, elle détourna rapidement le regard en baissant la tête mais il avait eu le temps de voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tourna les talons en direction de la clairière. William soupira, il aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour chasser toute tristesse de ses yeux mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire.

- Le docteur a l'air bien triste monsieur...

- Oui en effet Georges... mais j'ignore pourquoi.

- Vraiment ? Georges se mordit la lèvre, il avait parlé trop rapidement, comme souvent.

William le regarda, un sourcil relevé :

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que vous pensez Georges ?

L'agent bota en touche en affirmant :

- Le docteur Grace, qui admire beaucoup le docteur Ogden, pense que cela ne va pas bien dans son couple. Pour preuve son mari est parti depuis quelques jours à Buffalo rejoindre sa famille la laissant seule à Toronto.

- Elle passe Noël seule ?

- Non elle le rejoint demain pour le réveillon...

William parut étonné, il continua, méfiant :

- Vous semblez savoir beaucoup de choses Georges... dit-il sur un ton suspicieux.

- Oh monsieur, je ne fais que vous rapporter les paroles du docteur Grace.

- Le docteur Grace et vous feriez mieux de laisser Julia mener sa vie comme elle l'entend...

- Vous avez raison monsieur, désolé.


	3. Chapter 3 RETOUR COMPLIQUE

Ils continuèrent chacun leurs investigations, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- William !

Il se retourna, Julia l'appelait et elle avait l'air de souffrir.

L'inspecteur courut dans la direction du cri, suivi de loin par l'agent Crabtree qui peinait avec sa jambe douloureuse.

Le docteur était assise par terre et se tenait la cheville.

- Julia, que se passe-t-il ? dit-il inquiet.

- Je suis tombée dans ce trou, dit-elle en désignant l'endroit derrière elle. J'ai enjambé la racine et je n'ai pas vu le trou derrière...

- Et vous souffrez ?

- Oui, je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à poser mon pied par terre.

Elle s'appuya contre un gros pin pour se relever.

- Laissez-moi vous aider Julia.

Il passa sa main sur sa taille et la soutint pour la maintenir debout.

- Essayez maintenant.

- Non William, je souffre trop, je n'ai pourtant rien de cassé, j'ai vérifié. Juste une entorse je pense.

- Georges vous allez accompagner le docteur Ogden jusqu'à la calèche, je dois continuer à relever les preuves avant que la neige ne recouvre tout.

Il relâcha Julia en s'assurant de son équilibre.

- Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois je suis obligé de décliner votre demande.

- Pourquoi Georges ?

- Je souffre également et j'ai peur d'être une aide inutile pour le docteur... dit-il d'un air piteux.

- Très bien je vais m'en charger, concéda l'inspecteur apparemment agacé.

Le regard de l'agent troubla William, il avait cru déceler comme une joie dissimulée. Il ne s'attarda pas sur sa pensée et continua :

- Georges je compte sur vous pour relever un maximum d'indices.

- Bien sûr monsieur mais rassurez-vous, nous avons relevé toutes les traces au sol, il ne reste plus que celles de la cabane et elles sont à l'abri.

- Vous marquez un point Georges.

L'agent sourit, visiblement content de lui.

- Messieurs, je ne voudrais surtout pas vous gêner. Je peux y arriver toute seule si vous me donnez quelque chose qui ressemble à une béquille affirma Julia. Je n'ai besoin de personne et encore moins d'un homme !

Elle avait dit cela avec une lueur d'exaspération dans le regard, et ses yeux étaient encore emplis de larmes. Elle récupéra rageusement sa petite sacoche de travail, échouée à ses pieds.

William la regarda et elle continua :

- C'est vrai ! Vous vous croyez toujours indispensables, vous les hommes ! Donnez-moi un bout de bois, n'importe quoi fera l'affaire !

Et comme pour accompagner sa colère, la neige se mit à tomber de manière plus drue encore et le vent commença de se lever.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps Julia, je vais vous aider.

Il passa encore une fois son bras autour de sa taille pendant qu'elle-même posa le sien autour de son cou.

- S'il n'y avait pas eu cette neige, j'y serais arrivée...

- Je n'en doute pas Julia, je sais combien vous êtes forte, dit-il pour l'apaiser. Allons-y.

Ils se mirent en route mais ils avançaient doucement. Ils dépassèrent l'endroit où avait été retrouvé le corps mais le froid et le vent les gênaient dans leur progression.

- Ca va Julia, vous tenez le coup ?

- Oui ça va dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir l'air de peiner même si c'était le cas, cette marche était très éprouvante. Elle n'était pas équipée pour le froid et la marche en forêt, en plus elle était blessée. Elle avait cependant une compensation : elle marchait, étreinte par William...

- Je crois que c'est par là, affirma-t-il. Avec ce vent et la neige j'ai du mal à distinguer notre chemin, surtout qu'à l'aller nous avons coupé à travers bois.

Ils continuèrent encore plus péniblement, la végétation ralentissant leurs mouvements. Les branches basses des arbres devinrent dangereuses, agitées par le vent. Elles pouvaient les griffer et William voulait protéger Julia. Concentré sur les branches, il ne vit pas une grosse racine et trébucha sur cette dernière, entraînant Julia dans sa chute. Il se releva rapidement et l'aida à se mettre debout en lui demandant, inquiet :

- Vous n'avez rien ? Et votre cheville ?

- C'est bon William. Continuons.

- Non Julia, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ca devient dangereux d'autant plus que je ne reconnais rien. Il serait plus prudent de rebrousser chemin tant que nous savons encore retrouver la clairière.

- D'accord, dit-elle soulagée, elle partageait les craintes de William.

Leur retour à la clairière fut un peu difficile Julia souffrait de plus en plus, William la portait presque dans les endroits les plus impraticables. Une fois dans la carrière leur progression fut plus aisée, ils se détendirent un peu :

- Vous allez devoir attendre dans la cabane Julia, j'irai chercher des secours.

- Je suis désolée William, je ne pensais pas peiner autant.

- Les conditions climatiques ne nous aident guère, argumenta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Merci William de me rassurer.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux. William s'attarda à regarder Julia, elle était tout contre lui et la voir rigoler ainsi était un spectacle qui le ravissait. Les fragiles flocons qui tombaient sur son visage qui lui plaisait tant rajoutaient au charme de la scène.

- Je trouve cette situation très amusante, dit-elle entre deux rires.

Julia ne s'était plus amusée ainsi depuis longtemps et elle savait que c'était le fait d'être au contact de William. Elle avait l'impression de revivre à ses côtés, de redevenir la femme qu'elle était : gaie et enjouée.

Elle le regarda et il allait ajouter quelque chose au moment où un énorme flocon s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Ils partirent tous les deux d'un fou-rire qui ralentit encore leur marche, ils étaient pourtant proches de la cabane.

Georges était sur le perron et il les regarda arriver éberlué. William et Julia n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de rire, ils eurent d'ailleurs bien du mal à monter les trois marches pour arriver sur le perron de la cabane.

Georges souriait largement :

- Ca fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça !

Là-encore il se mordit les lèvres, il fallait vraiment qu'il réfléchisse avant de parler, il risquait de se trahir.

Ils se calmèrent progressivement mais un sourire s'était imprimé sur leur visage et il ne semblait pas vouloir s'échapper. Georges en était très heureux.

Ils entrèrent dans la cabane, William aida Julia à s'asseoir sur un banc et annonça :

- Bon, faisons le point avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, il regarda sa montre à gousset : il est trois heures et demi et Julia n'est pas en état de faire le trajet. Elle va rester avec vous Georges, je vais aller chercher des secours. Les agents doivent nous attendre au bord de la route, nous allons revenir avec la civière et vous ramener Julia.

Elle acquiesça et Georges intervint :

- Monsieur je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée si je puis permettre. Cette forêt je la connais comme ma poche, vous non.

- Oui Georges mais je vais prendre la boussole que vous avez apportée dans votre sac, ça va m'aider et une fois sur le chemin je devrais m'en sortir.

Georges parut contrarié par la réponse de l'inspecteur, il ajouta, visiblement fier de son nouvel argument :

- Non il serait plus judicieux, je pense, que vous investiguiez dans la cabane, j'ai moi-même cherché et j'ai pu passer à côté d'indices importants, ce serait dommage...

William le regardait visiblement peu convaincu et comme il ne répondait toujours pas Georges continua :

- Je n'ai pas votre expérience monsieur... et puis... j'adore marcher sous le neige, elle m'a manqué vous savez... on n'en a pas eu de tout l'hiver, c'est inhabituel !

William et Julia se regardèrent, déconcertés par l'attitude de l'agent qui semblait vouloir à tout prix aller chercher du secours.

- Mais, et votre jambe Georges ? Je ne comprends pas votre insistance, soyez honnête maintenant !

L'agent lança alors un regard dépité à l'inspecteur :

- Oui monsieur...

Georges allait continuer quand Julia intervint :

- Vous avez envie de jouer les héros Georges c'est ça ? dit-elle pensant avoir compris le manège de l'agent.

Il la regarda avec beaucoup de gratitude, apparemment soulagé :

- Oui madame, c'est bien cela !

Le ton de joie avec lequel il affirma cela décontenança William et Julia.

- Bon très bien Georges, allez-y mais ne tardez pas.

- Je ferai au mieux monsieur et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'ai vécu des situations bien pires que celles-ci. En plus ma jambe va bien mieux !

Il se dirigea vers son sac en cuir posé sur une table en bois massif, il en sortit un bonnet, se l'ajusta sur la tête et dit :

- Au fait monsieur, je vous laisse mon sac, vous pourriez avoir besoin des choses qui s'y trouvent, on ne sait jamais !

- Merci Georges...

- En route ! Je vais faire au mieux, dit-il en sortant de la cabane. Au revoir !

Il dévala les marches du perron, en essayant de masquer son boitement.

William ajouta :

- A tout à l'heure Georges...

- Oui bien sûr, à tout à l'heure, se reprit l'agent, s'éloignant de la cabane en remuant son bras en signe d'au revoir.


	4. Chapter 4 UNE ATTENTE DIFFICILE

William pénétra dans la cabane.

- Son comportement est pour le moins surprenant Julia, ne pensez-vous pas ?

- Oui en effet... mais c'est Georges ! Il doit avoir une idée farfelue dans la tête. Une lueur tendre s'imprima dans son regard, elle ajouta : c'est un bon garçon, droit et amusant, je l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Moi aussi je dois avouer.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Julia baissa les yeux. Il ajouta :

- Julia... voulez-vous que je vous aide pour votre cheville ?

- Non je vous remercie, je vais le faire, je crois que vous avez des indices à chercher, lui dit-elle d'un air espiègle.

- Oui Julia merci de me le rappeler, vous seconderiez bien l'inspecteur Brackenreid !

Ils rirent de nouveau puis William se mit au travail. Il commença donc à inspecter la pièce. Elle était assez petite, une vingtaine de mètres carrés et ne comportait que l'essentiel : en son centre une table avec deux bancs et deux chaises, une armoire rustique patinée face à l'entrée, et sur la droite de celle-ci une étagère chargée de trophés de chasse : dents de loup, pattes de lapins, grosses cartouches de fusil, pièges à loup et des boîtes diverses et variées. Sur le mur de gauche, une cheminée, avec sur celle-ci de grosses tasses et autres gobelets en fer qui témoignaient de soirées arrosées entre chasseurs. A droite de la cheminée, un gros tas de buches, des brindilles et des pommes de pin dans une caisse en bois.

William inspecta le tout avec beaucoup de minutie, il prenait des notes, il s'attarda particulièrement sur la cheminée et sonda l'âtre avec son crayon à la recherche de preuves dont on aurait voulu se débarasser.

Il ouvrit l'armoire et regarda ce qu'elle contenait :

- Julia, si vous avez faim, il y a des confitures ! Plaisanta-t-il. Peut-être un mari qui n'aime pas les confitures de sa femme et qui les ramène ici pour ses amis chasseurs ?

- Au vu du nombre de pots restants, les amis n'ont pas dû les apprécier non plus !

William sourit à la remarque de Julia, il se retourna et alla pour ajouter quelque chose mais le spectacle qu'il vit le laissa muet. Il se retourna précipitamment et fit mine d'inspecter encore l'intérieur de l'armoire. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il venait de voir. Julia était assise sur le banc et elle avait posé son pied blessé sur ce même banc, sa jupe était relevée jusqu'au genou et sa jambe était nue. Il aurait voulu ne pas l'avoir vue ayant l'impression d'être un voyeur.

Julia n'avait pas vu le trouble de l'inspecteur, avec des gestes d'experte médicale, elle était en train de s'ausculter.

- Je me suis vraiment bien abimé la cheville, j'ai peur de ne pas m'en remettre très facilement, j'espère que mes tendons ne sont pas touchés.

Il ne répondit pas.

- William, vous m'avez entendu ?

- Hum ?

- Je vous disais que je me suis bien abimé la cheville, regardez, elle est très bleue et gonflée.

- Je ne préfère pas docteur, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Elle comprit son trouble et lui dit un peu moqueuse :

- William ne me dites pas que cela vous gêne de regarder ma cheville. Au cours de vos enquêtes, combien avez-vous vu de femmes dénudées ? Là, ce n'est qu'une cheville !...

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle cheville Julia...

- Oh... pardon William, je ne voulais pas vous embarasser... dit-elle sincère.

Il se concentra pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu puis reprit le fil de ses investigations. Il continua de fouiller l'armoire. Celle-ci contenait également de la vaisselle variée, des objets d'usage courant mais rien de bien probant.

Julia chercha dans son sac de quoi se soulager temporairement. Elle n'avait pas grand chose, ses instruments servants surtout à l'inspection des corps. Elle avait tout de même une bande, qu'elle utilisa pour s'envelopper la cheville. Elle remit sa robe en place et laissa sa jambe sur le banc.

- William, auriez-vous un vêtement ou un quelconque autre bout de tissu qui pourrait me permettre de relever ma jambe s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de ce genre dans le sac de Georges.

Il contourna la table pour récupérer le sac qu'il avait déplacé sur l'autre banc en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder le docteur. Elle vit son manège et lui dit amusée :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas William, ma cheville est cachée !

Elle émit un petit rire espiègle, il la regarda faussement froissé puis lui sourit en lui tendant une grosse écharpe :

- Cela vous ira ?

- Très bien, merci William.

Il regarda la pièce dans son ensemble et fut attiré par des marques sur le mur en bois, près de la porte. Il s'en approcha et les étudia, très concentré.

- C'est amusant Julia, nous avons apparemment là un témoignage de tous les occupants successifs de cette cabane avec l'année et le nombre de jours passés ici. Certains ont même fait un petit dessin, on peut reconnaître un loup, un ours, là une bouteille... des signes que je ne reconnais pas, un trèfle à quatre feuille... c'est amusant, il y a même une frimousse d'enfant... magnifiquement stylisée d'ailleurs. Et puis un coeur barré d'une flèche dessiné par un certain Philippe en 1895, un amour déçu peut-être, venu se réfugier ici pour se remettre ?

Il se tourna vers Julia avec un regard interrogateur, cherchant son approbation.

- Pourquoi pas William ? Elle lui sourit.

Il se retourna de nouveau vers les inscriptions et Julia l'observa avec beaucoup de tendresse , il était enthousiaste depuis leur fou-rire et elle avait plaisir à le voir ainsi.

- Il y a d'autres dessins que je n'arrive pas forcément à identifier... comme celui-ci, apparemment le dernier de la liste...une sorte de labyrinthe, c'est bizarre. Il est inscrit à côté, en français "Merci Saint-Laurent". Hum, je ne sais pas ce qu'a voulu dire celui-ci...

- Croyez-vous que c'est en rapport avec le fleuve? Et ce labyrinthe décrit peut-être les méandres de ce dernier ?

- Je l'ignore mais vous avez sans doute raison concernant le fleuve car le saint, Laurent, n'était pas très connu, je me souviens vaguement d'une histoire de trésor qu'il aurait distribué à des indigents.

Il continua à observer encore quelques temps les inscriptions tout en notant des informations dans son carnet. Puis il se retourna vers le docteur :

- Avant que Georges ne revienne, je voudrais aller inspecter un peu plus en détails la remise à côté de la cabane, puis-je vous laisser seule ?

- Bien sûr William, ce n'est qu'une entorse, je ne risque rien.

- Oui en effet...

La remise était une petite pièce d'une dizaine de mètres carrés construite là-aussi dans un bois très massif, par contre le sol était en terre battue contrairement à la cabane. L'inspecteur entreprit de fouiller ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire plus tôt dans la journée : il lui restait un placard, une malle, un tas de bois et du fourrage.

Dans le placard il trouva de vieilles chaussures abimées et une sorte de blouse noire faite dans un tissu grossier. A l'intérieur de la porte du placard, il put relever une trace laissée par une main, la gauche. Il sortit son matériel pour relever les empreintes et récupéra l'ensemble de la marque qu'il rangea avec précaution dans son sac.

La malle, quant à elle, contenait deux fourrures, il fut étonné de les trouver là : pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de les vendre ? Ou les ramener chez soi comme trophée ? Il les sortit et comprit pourquoi : c'était deux peaux d'ours et elles étaient trouées par endroit. Il fouilla le reste de la malle et trouva quelques outils et des boites contenant des clous de taille différente.

Il entreprit, en soupirant, de fouiller le fourrage. Il y passa un bon quart d'heure sans grand succès.

- Bon il ne me reste que le bois... pensa-t-il un peu désabusé.

Là non plus il ne trouva rien de probant.

Il y voyait un peu moins bien dans la remise, le jour déclinait un peu et les conditions climatiques n'aidaient pas. Il retourna à la cabane.

- Ah William, vous voilà !

Il eut la surprise de la voir debout, la main appuyée sur la table pour garder son équilibre.

- Que faites-vous debout Julia ?

- Je m'ennuyais alors moi-aussi j'ai mené mon enquête !

- Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Oui ! affirma-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais elle ne continua pas, attendant qu'il lui pose la question.

- Eh bien, dites-moi, qu'est-ce donc ?

- Du thé !

Son trait d'humour et son air triomphant firent sourire William.

- En effet docteur, un indice d'une importance capitale, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

- William, j'ai froid à rester immobile dans cette cabane glaciale et je vous avoue qu'un peu de thé ne pourra me faire que du bien...

Il s'approcha d'elle et enleva son manteau.

- Tenez Julia, ça devrait vous aider en attendant que je trouve comment faire votre thé.

- Non William, ça me gêne, vous allez avoir froid...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Julia, je vais moi-aussi boire du thé ! lui dit-il avec un regard malicieux.

Il lui posa délicatement son manteau sur les épaules. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait beaucoup de chance d'être ainsi protégée du froid par le manteau de l'inspecteur.

Il était tout proche d'elle... encore une fois elle fut très troublée. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment cet homme lui faisait un tel effet, elle adorait cela et pourtant elle devait se réprimer. Elle chercha n'importe quelle excuse pour briser le silence.

- Vous avez un brin de paille dans les cheveux, laissez-moi vous l'enlever, lui dit-elle.

Elle regrettait déjà ses paroles : lui enlever c'était mettre sa main sur ses cheveux et donc entrer encore plus dans son intimité. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il la regarda. Elle fit en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard mais elle le sentait sur elle et son malaise augmenta davantage.

Elle retira le brin de paille de ses cheveux et William lui attrapa la main au passage :

- Julia...

Son geste associé à la tendresse de sa voix la surprit et elle croisa son regard.

William était en train de vivre un véritable combat intérieur : il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était approché d'elle, il savait pourtant que c'était dangereux et il le payait cher car une envie irrépressible de la posséder l'avait assailli.

Il savait qu'il devait se retenir, Julia appartenait désormais au docteur Garland et il lui avait fait la promesse de ne rien tenter avec sa femme.

Pourtant cette femme le rendait fou et là sa voix, son regard, son parfum et ses gestes délicats lui avaient fait perdre la tête, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : l'embrasser passionnément.

- Merci de m'avoir enlevé ce brin de paille lui dit-il en lui relachant la main, les machoires serrées et un sourire poli pour accompagner son geste.

Gênée elle lui répondit :

- Ce n'était rien inspecteur... elle se recula et lui aussi. Elle dit sur un ton qu'elle crut détaché :

- Croyez-vous qu'avec un peu de neige nous pourrions obtenir de l'eau pour le thé ?

Il ne répondit pas, il était en proie à une sourde colère contre lui-même. Il s'en voulait de sa faiblesse : il n'aurait pas dû avoir ce geste envers elle. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de mettre fin à cette attente forcée avec Julia.

- Docteur, il se fait tard et je suis inquiet. Premièrement j'espère que Georges va bien et deuxièmement il n'est toujours pas là. Le jour commence à décliner et nous sommes encore coincés là.

Julia pouvait sentir, au ton contenu de William, la colère qui l'habitait et elle s'en voulut, elle n'aurait jamais dû agir de la sorte.

- Oui ça commence à devenir inquiétant, approuva-t-elle.

- Je vais aller à sa rencontre.

Elle pensa que c'était une mauvaise idée mais elle n'osa pas lui dire, elle comprit qu'il devait agir pour se sentir mieux.

- William, je suis désolée de vous obliger à rester là, dans ces conditions.

- Ne vous en faites pas Julia, ce n'est pas votre faute.

- Reprenez votre manteau.

- Non ça ira.

Il ne lui laissa pas le loisir d'insister, il passa le pas de la porte, la boussole et une lampe à la main.


	5. Chapter 5 RESIGNATION

Le froid le saisit mais le vent s'était un peu calmé. Il voulait faire vite. Il arriva très rapidement à la clairière, la dépassa et s'aida de la boussole et de ses souvenirs pour retrouver le chemin. Sa colère lui donnait des ailes et il trouva facilement le chemin, il pressa le pas pour arriver à la route où la calèche les avait laissés.

Il avait peu d'espoir d'y trouver quelqu'un et encore moins la calèche, il en voulut à Georges, quelle était cette attitude ? Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'était pas venu les chercher ? Il saurait lui faire comprendre sa forte irritation quand il le reverrait.

Que faire maintenant ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, il ferait nuit dans moins d'une demi-heure, Julia ne pouvait pas faire le chemin et il était impensable de la laisser seule dans cette cabane. Il savait qu'il n'avait qu'une solution : retourner là-bas et y passer la nuit mais il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre : il avait conscience qu'il risquait d'être encore soumis à rude épreuve face à Julia...

Il fit le chemin en sens inverse, le plus rapidement possible, le froid commençant à le faire souffrir. Arrivé à la lisière de la clairière, il trébucha sévèrement sur un objet.

- Bon sang !

Il se releva et observa l'objet. C'était un anneau en fer, il s'approcha et regarda où il était scellé. Il était encastré dans une petite plaque de bois de la taille d'une cible environ. Il tira sur l'anneau et sans difficulté la plaque se souleva. Il faisait trop sombre pour voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait mais dans le diamètre de l'ouverture se trouvait une barre en fer à laquelle était attachée une corde. Il tira dessus et remonta peu de temps après un seau rempli d'eau. C'était étonnant, ils avaient manqué cet endroit en fouillant les lieux du crime et pourtant d'après son analyse il n'était vraiment pas loin de l'emplacement où ils avaient retrouvé la victime. L'inspecteur observa les alentours du puits de fortune. La neige avait commencé à bien recouvrir le lieu mais il fut attiré par un scintillement au pied d'un arbre.

Il prit une branche à terre et toucha l'objet du bout de son baton pour le dégager de la neige. C'était une boucle de ceinture. Il continua de dégager autour de la boucle. Il trouva un tas de linge souillé et des chaussures. Il pensa qu'il avait trouvé là les habits du mort.

Il les ramassa précautionneusement, il n'avait pas envie de se salir.

Il revint à la cabane et inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage avant de pousser la porte.

Julia était penchée devant la cheminée, elle se retourna et il vit qu'il y avait un feu naissant dans l'âtre. Elle se retourna :

- J'avais trop froid William et comme je vous avais vu la fouiller je me suis permis...

- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis allé jusqu'à la route, il n'y avait ni calèche, ni agents, ni Georges. Je crains que nous ne soyons bloqués là pour la nuit Julia... il avait dit cela d'un ton neutre, comme indifférent.

Il déposa à l'entrée, par terre, son fardeau, il avair l'air frigorifié. Il se rapprocha du feu tout en laissant une distance respectable entre lui et le docteur. Elle vit qu'il était gelé :

- Vous auriez dû prendre votre manteau.

Il ne répondit pas, approcha ses mains du feu :

- Docteur, en revenant j'ai trouvé non loin de l'endroit où nous avons trouvé le corps, des habits près d'un puits. Je pense que ce sont ceux de notre victime, ils sont souillés et comme vous aviez évoqué des problèmes gastriques importants... excusez-moi d'évoquer ces choses mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Pas de problème inspecteur. Par contre, vous ne devez pas les laisser dans la cabane, il ne faudrait pas que nous attrapions cette bactérie. Je ne pourrai, de plus, faire des analyses qu'à la morge.

- Dans ce cas, je dois au moins les fouiller. Je sors, je vais faire ça dans la remise.

- Attendez inspecteur.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et lui tendit des gants en caoutchouc.

- J'utilise ces gants quand c'est potentiellement dangereux, lui expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant.

Il s'en saisit, les enfila difficilement, les mains du docteur étant bien plus petites que les siennes, ce qui fit sourire discrètement Julia.

Il récupéra son paquet et se rendit à la remise. Il installa la lampe sur l'établi, écarta des objets qu'il avait précédemment analysés avec Georges dans l'après-midi, installa la lampe et posa les habits. La boucle de ceinture représentait une tortue. Il fouilla les poches du pantalon, sans succès. Puis celle d'une veste légère et y découvrit un couteau, le manche était en bois, d'une essence qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il trouva magnifique, d'un marron tâcheté de noir, comme le pelage d'un animal.

Il ne trouva rien d'autre dans les habits, il retira ses gants et ne prit que le couteau.

Il le passa ainsi que ses mains dans la neige pour nettoyer le tout et retourna auprès du docteur.

- Alors William ?

Le feu avait grandi et les flammes réchauffé l'atmosphère ce qui fit le plus grand bien à l'inspecteur qui avait encore très froid.

- J'ai trouvé ceci.

Il lui tendit un couteau, elle sortit une fiole de son sac et un chiffon qu'elle imbiba du liquide.

- C'est de l'alcool, passez ça sur vos mains puis sur le couteau.

Il s'exécuta et lui dit :

- Le bois est magnifique mais je n'en ai jamais vu de tel.

- Faites-moi voir ?

Elle observa l'objet.

- C'est de l'amourette William, une essence très précieuse que l'on trouve en Amérique du Sud.

- Hum... il avait l'air de réfléchir. J'ai également trouvé une boucle de ceinture en forme de tortue.

Il récupéra le couteau et déplia la lame, elle était propre et lisse, sans aucune inscription ou mention d'une quelconque marque. Il le referma et rangea l'objet dans son sac de travail.

- Je crois que je ne peux rien faire de plus concernant cette enquête pour ce soir.

Il se rapprocha du feu pour se réchauffer.

- Voulez-vous que nous récapitulions inspecteur, d'habitude ça fonctionne bien ?

- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Commencez docteur.

Elle fit l'inventaire des points à éclaircir :

- Concernant la décomposition William j'ai réfléchi et je pense que le corps a pu se dégrader très vite malgré le froid à cause de bactéries très actives dans son corps. Comme il était assez corpulent, elles étaient protégées du froid et leur activité a fait augmenter la température du corps et donc accélérer la décomposition. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai jamais eu affaire à des bactéries aussi virulentes.

- Pour la perte de poids ?

- Même chose, ces bactéries en sont probablement la cause. Lui créant de fortes coliques depuis un certain temps ce qui a engendré un transit inexistant, sûrement associée à une perte d'appétit et une déshydratation sévère. Cette déshydratation était très impressionnante d'ailleurs.

- Hum... d'accord docteur et les brûlures ?

- Là je ne vois pas William...

Ils émirent quelques hypothèses mais aucune convaincante. William recensa à son tour ses trouvailles.

- Je voulais vous montrer ceci.

Il alla chercher dans son sac le relevé de la marque de main.

- Pensez-vous que cela puisse correspondre à la main de notre victime ? Vous l'avez sans doute mieux observée que moi.

- C'est tout à fait possible William, c'est une main d'homme assez imposante, ça c'est sûr. Et quelle est cette poussière noire ? Cela ressemble à du charbon ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Il notait tout cela sur son carnet, il leva la tête et lui répondit :

- Oui en effet et pourtant je n'ai rien vu dans la remise qui pourrait correspondre.

- Et où avez-vous trouvé cette trace ?

- Sur la porte intérieure d'un placard.

- Et ça vous paraît normal William ?

Il la regarda étonné, l'invitant à poursuivre :

- Dans quelles conditions peut-on laisser une trace de la sorte sur la porte intérieure d'un placard ? Parce qu'on en est sorti sûrement.

Il la regarda, admiratif :

- Vous avez tout à fait raison docteur ! Il faudra que j'aille voir, quelqu'un a pu s'y cacher! Mais je ne le ferai que demain, au grand jour.

Ils avaient terminé leur récapitulatif et William chercha un autre sujet de conversation pour enchaîner.

- Le thé !

Il se râcla la gorge, inquiet que Julia découvre son manège. Il enchaîna, sur un ton plus posé :

- J'ai oublié votre thé Julia, je vais vous chercher de l'eau au puits.

- Il fait nuit William...

- J'ai une lampe et puis le vent s'est calmé.

Comme pour le contredire, le vent se mit à souffler avec force dans les arbres, provoquant un bruit sinistre.

- Je vais juste aller chercher de la neige alors, lui dit-il en souriant.

Ce sourire soulagea Julia, elle était contente de voir qu'il n'était pas complètement fâché.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard, une casserole pleine de neige. Il la déposa sur le feu. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il lui servit un thé.

- Merci William.

Ils apprécièrent le breuvage qui termina de les réchauffer. Parfois ils ne se parlaient plus, perdus dans leurs pensées, mais l'atmosphère était moins tendue et ils acceptèrent ces silences entre eux.

Cependant William n'aimait pas cette situation, à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux, il la voyait, à la lumière d'un feu de cheminée. L'intensité inégale des flammes projetait des reflets fauves sur le visage de Julia ce qui le fascinait, mais il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à sa contemplation.

Il sortit sa montre à gousset. Il n'était que six heures, il allait falloir occuper leur temps mais il ne savait pas comment.

- Comment va votre cheville Julia ?

- Ca va...

Il vit qu'elle mentait.

- Vraiment ?

- Ca me lance un peu William mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne vois pas trop quoi William, je n'ai rien contre la douleur. Je vais devoir supporter, c'est tout. A moins que vous n'ayez de l'alcool ! Dit-elle pour plaisanter.

- Non Julia, je n'ai rien de la sorte, je n'en cache pas encore dans mon sac de travail. Par contre, puisque nous sommes coincés là, voyons ce qui se trouve dans le sac de Georges, il m'a dit que c'était un équipement spécial grand froid.

Il se leva et attrapa le fameux sac qu'il déposa sur la table. Il ajouta :

- Une de ses nombreuses tantes lui aurait appris de ne jamais partir à l'aventure par temps de grand froid sans tout cet équipement, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire entendu.

- Ah oui, ses fameuses tantes !

Elle lui rendit son sourire, elle n'avait pas envie qu'il soit en colère une soirée comme celle-ci et elle décida de tout faire pour le dérider.

- Alors, voyons cela... une surveste fourrée, des cache-oreilles, des biscuits...

- Sûrement cuisinés par une autre de ses tantes !

Elle avait dit cela en riant doucement et William ne put s'empêcher de la regarder, ses yeux brillaient et il la trouva magnifique. Il se reprit et continua :

- Ah Julia, je crois que j'ai trouvé votre bonheur... une bouteille -il la déboucha et approcha le goulot de ses narines - à l'odeur, je dirais une eau de vie...

William était concentré et une petite ride se forma sur son front, Julia trouvait cela très charmant, elle avait envie de caresser sa joue pour qu'il lève la tête vers elle et le regarde. C'est le moment qu'il choisit pour se redresser et la fixer. Elle rougit et baissa les yeux à son tour.

Si sa raison ne l'avait pas retenu à ce moment-là- ainsi que la table qui se tenait entre eux...- il l'aurait attirée à lui pour l'embrasser et bien plus... Il sentait que cela devenait dangereux. Il pensa : "Tout joue contre moi : je suis coincé, seul, avec l'unique femme qui me trouble autant, dans une petite pièce éclairée par la seule lumière d'un feu qui la rend encore plus belle. Pourquoi une telle épreuve mon Dieu ?"

- Julia...

Il ne continuait pas, hésitant à le faire.

Elle l'invita pourtant à poursuivre :

- William ? Vous souhaitiez me dire quelque chose ?

- J'ai peur que cette soirée ne soit très difficile pour nous deux ou peut-être juste pour moi... je ne veux rien faire qui nuise à votre intégrité ni que je puisse me reprocher. Je vous propose donc de vivre cette soirée comme une soirée entre amis. Si vous êtes d'accord ?

- Oh... pourquoi pas William. Dans ce cas, je suis contente de la passer avec mon meilleur ami !

Elle enchaîna rapidement pour évacuer leur malaise :

-Alors, dites-moi de quoi est faite cette eau de vie ?

William était rassuré, il avait pu confier ses craintes et elle l'avait compris. Comme c'était une femme droite et honnête, il savait qu'elle l'aiderait à ne pas commettre des actes qu'ils pourraient tous les deux regretter. Il était donc plus détendu et pouvait profiter de ces instants sereinement.

- Je pense que c'est de la prune Julia, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle sentit l'alcool et se recula vivement :

- C'est possible mais ça a l'air très alcoolisé !

- Oui mais ça doit bien réchauffer. Vous voulez goûter Julia ?

- Non merci, trop fort pour moi et puis l'alcool fait parfois faire des choses que l'on regrette mon cher ami, lui dit-elle malicieusement.

- Vous avez raison Julia, alors elle restera dans le sac de Georges. Voyons s'il y a d'autres choses intéressantes ? Des allumettes, des grosses chaussettes en laine...

Il continua son inventaire :

- De la viande séchée, au moins, nous ne mourrons pas de faim Julia ! Un couteau, un livre... tiens "Les Hauts de Hurlevent" d'Emily Brontë... L'avez-vous lu Julia, moi j'avoue que non ?

- Oui oui...

Elle avait l'air gêné et semblait réfléchir.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Je viens de m'en souvenir et... l'histoire d'Heathcliff et de Catherine a bien des similitudes avec... mais je vous laisserai le lire William, vous comprendrez bien par vous-même. Je suis assez étonnée que Georges soit attiré par ce genre d'ouvrage.

- Vous m'intriguez ?

- Je ne vous en dis pas plus, lisez-le et vous me direz...

- Très bien Julia. Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai un peu faim, cela vous dirait que nous mangions quelque chose ?

- Oui, si c'est vous qui préparez le repas !

- Très bien vous êtes mon invitée. J'ai de quoi vous préparer le meilleur des dîners.

Il sortit chercher de la neige et il constata qu'elle tombait désormais à gros flocons battus par le vent. La couche au sol faisait déjà quelques centimètres. Il rentra et dit en souriant :

- Dommage que Georges n'ait pas de raquettes dans son sac, on risque d'en avoir besoin. Enfin, pour vous Julia, il n'en faudrait qu'une !

Elle souria et lui dit d'un ton de reproche feint:

- William...

Il était heureux de jouer avec elle, c'est avec elle mieux qu'avec quiconque qu'il arrivait à blaguer et cette soirée entre amis lui plaisait beaucoup, il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Au bout de dix minutes, il lui proposa de la viande séchée en plat principal et des biscuits à la confiture de mûres en dessert accompagnés d'un thé pour le dessert.

- Je n'ai pas prévu d'entrée Julia, je me suis dit que ce serait trop pour un soir.

Elle rit de nouveau et cela donna la mesure à ce dîner : ils se remémorèrent des souvenirs communs, des anecdotes humoristiques. Il fut d'ailleurs beaucoup question de Georges et de l'inspecteur Brackenreid. Cependant, l'un comme l'autre évitaient soigneusement tout ce qui concernait leur ancienne relation amoureuse.

- Elle est bonne finalement cette confiture William, goûtons-en une autre !

- Fraises des bois, ça vous donne envie ?

- Allons-y !

Julia était heureuse de vivre ces instants avec William, elle n'en avait partagés que très peu de ce genre avec lui et elle le regrettait. Cela la remplissait de joie.

La soirée que William redoutait fut finalement très agréable pour eux deux. Et le temps passa très vite. William nourrissait le feu régulièrement pour garder une température acceptable dans la pièce.


	6. Chapter 6 NUIT AGITÉE

- Julia je vais devoir aller chercher du bois dans la remise pour la nuit. Je vais également vous préparer un couchage pour vous reposer.

- Et vous William ?

- Je n'aurais pas ce qu'il faut pour nous deux mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne suis pas blessé contrairement à vous.

Il fit plusieurs voyages et ramena du bois qu'il plaça auprès de la cheminée, l'intégralité du fourrage et les deux peaux d'ours.

Il poussa la table, déposa le fourrage du côté de la cheminée mais assez loin pour ne pas provoquer d'incendie et étala soigneusement une peau d'ours dessus. Puis il mit l'autre par dessus en guise de couverture.

- Le lit de Madame est avancé !

Julia le remercia et elle crut remarquer qu'il avait beaucoup de plaisir à faire tout cela. Elle se prépara pour aller se coucher. William se retourna poliment.

- William je me sens gênée de me reposer ainsi alors que vous ne pouvez même pas vous étendre.

- Je compte lire, lui dit-il sans même se retourner. Il faisait dos à la cheminée et ne pouvait donc pas la regarder. Et puis, je dois entretenir le feu sinon nous aurons trop froid.

- Alors bonne nuit William.

- Bonne nuit Julia.

A la lumière de la lampe, celle de la cheminée étant insuffisante, il entama la lecture de l'ouvrage laissé par Georges. Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer, l'affaire tournait sans cesse dans sa tête et se mélangeait à ces moments qu'il vivait avec Julia. Sans s'en rendre compte il finit par s'endormir, la tête posée sur son livre.

C'est le froid qui réveilla l'inspecteur. Il leva la tête péniblement, sa nuque le faisant souffrir, dormir sur une table n'était pas l'idéal pour le repos du corps. Des frissons le secouèrent, il regarda sa montre : deux heures et dix sept minutes. Il se tourna vers le feu, seules quelques braises rougeoyaient encore. Il se leva le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas la réveiller et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cheminée. Il chargea l'âtre de bûches bien sèches, le feu reprit doucement puis à force d'efforts, des flammes plus intenses envahirent l'âtre. Il n'attendit pas de se réchauffer et se retourna vers Julia, craignant qu'elle ne souffre de l'intense fraîcheur elle-aussi. Son visage était tourné vers le feu, elle dormait paisiblement et il fut subjugué par sa beauté et le calme qu'elle dégageait. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et il avait peu le loisir de la voir ainsi, il la trouvait encore plus charmante... il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques minutes mais les épaules de Julia étaient découvertes, et bien que vêtue d'un dessous de soie et de dentelles la recouvrant, il avait peur qu'elle ne prenne froid. Il s'approcha d'elle et remonta la fourrure jusqu'à son cou.

- Hummm... William... marmonna-t-elle, les yeux encore fermés.

- Reposez-vous Julia, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement et les posa sur William. Son regard était très doux, ce qui fit sourire William.

- Il n'est pas l'heure de vous lever Julia... dormez, lui dit-il en ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui caresser la joue.

- William, votre main est gelée...

- Je vais me réchauffer près du feu, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Venez avec moi William, je vous promets qu'il ne se passera rien entre nous... il y a assez de place pour nous deux sans être trop serrés. Vous m'aviez préparé un lit de reine.

- Je ne préfère pas Julia...

- Faites-moi confiance, nous sommes des amis après tout, des amis ne peuvent-ils pas dormir à côté l'un de l'autre ? Vous êtes frigorifié William et je m'en voudrais de vous savoir malade demain.

- Bon... très bien.

Il retira son manteau, sa veste, sa chemise et sa cravate qu'il déposa soigneusement sur la chaise libre et laissa ses chaussures sous cette dernière.

Il se glissa sous la peau d'ours et fit très attention à ne pas la toucher. Elle était sur le dos, les bras sous la tête. Pour détendre l'atmosphère elle entama la conversation sur un autre sujet :

- Alors votre lecture ?

- J'ai eu du mal à me concentrer sur l'ouvrage, l'affaire ayant occupé mon esprit. Je me suis endormi sans même m'en rendre compte et pour le coup je n'ai pas entretenu le feu.

Elle allait rajouter quelque chose mais il la devança.

- Et votre cheville Julia ?

- J'ai mal mais pas assez pour m'empêcher de dormir donc c'est plutôt bon signe.

- Tant mieux. Je vous propose alors de nous reposer.

- C'est une bonne idée, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Julia.

William n'avait pas particulièrement sommeil mais il ne voulait pas faire durer ce moment, il était malgré tout gêné par cette situation. Il espérait s'assoupir rapidement mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le vent à l'extérieur ne semblait pas se calmer et il s'inquiéta pour leur retour le lendemain. Il imagina tous les scénarii possibles puis finit par s'endormir.

Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour de Julia de se réveiller : le vent avait redoublé d'intensité et un sifflement sinistre l'avait réveillée en sursaut. Elle mit quelques instants à se souvenir où elle était et avec qui...

D'ailleurs... elle était allongée sur le côté, la tête vers la cheminée et elle s'aperçut avec stupeur que William était allongé contre elle, le bras autour de sa taille et sa tête tout contre la sienne. D'abord décontenancée, elle se sentit bien contre lui, elle aurait même eu envie qu'il la serre encore plus fort, son coeur et son corps ne réclamant que cela. Elle aurait aimé profiter de ce moment mais se dit que ce n'était pas correct. William n'avait sûrement pas fait exprès de l'étreindre ainsi et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aperçoive, c'était un homme d'honneur et il se serait senti honteux.

Elle tenta de le repousser mais ce fut un échec : il la serra encore plus fort en murmurant son prénom. Julia se sentit fondre et une vague de désir la submergea... elle avait envie de se retourner, de se retrouver tout contre lui, de l'embrasser, qu'il se réveille et qu'il l'embrasse avec passion et sûrement plus... mais elle chassa rapidement ses pensées de son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas succomber, pour le bien-être de William... et puis parce qu'elle était mariée à Darcy ! Elle s'en voulut d'avoir pensé à William avant son mari et pensa d'elle qu'elle avait de bien légères moeurs...

Elle devait trouver un moyen de lui faire lâcher prise :

- William je dois aller remettre du bois, lui dit-elle doucement.

Il consentit doucement à la libérer, Julia sentit sa main chaude passer lentement sur son ventre... elle leva les yeux au ciel et pensa : "Vous ne m'aidez pas William !". Comme pour lui répondre, il soupira et elle sentit son souffle sur son cou et ç'en fut trop pour le corps de Julia : une vague de frissons la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Elle retint la main de William sur sa taille pour apprécier encore quelques secondes ce contact puis, à contrecoeur, elle se dégagea en se tournant vers lui : il avait basculé sur le dos et semblait dormir paisiblement, la tête tournée vers elle.

Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, c'était tellement facile, il était là, à côté d'elle, elle n'avait qu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes... "Julia arrête maintenant, reprends tes esprits !" se sermonna-t-elle. Pense à Darcy !". Mais cela ne fonctionna pas, son esprit refusait d'obéir juste pour Darcy, elle en avait terriblement honte alors pour être sûre de résister, elle pensa, résignée :"pour William alors...". C'est ainsi qu'elle réussit à ne pas succomber...

Malgré toutes ses résolutions concernant son mariage, il était clair qu'elle aimait profondément William et pour ne pas l'aider, ce n'était pas le seul sentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour lui : elle l'admirait énormément, c'était un homme droit, humain et d'une seule parole. Parfois peut-être un peu trop mais qu'importe, on pouvait compter sur lui et elle adorait cela.

Elle se leva péniblement du fait de son entorse pour se rendre tout aussi difficilement auprès de la cheminée où elle déposa deux grosses bûches. Elle s'assura que le feu reprenne et retourna se coucher. Elle n'avait plus envie de dormir mais juste de profiter d'être tout près de lui, tant pis pour sa conscience. Elle le regarda longtemps, n'ayant qu'une envie, celle de retourner dans ses bras, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle pensait ne pas parvenir à s'endormir et pourtant, le sommeil finit par la gagner avec comme dernière et douce vision, William tout près d'elle.

Il fut le premier à se réveiller, le jour commençant à poindre. Il était sur le dos et sentit immédiatement que Julia était contre lui. Il sentait sa tête au creux de son épaule et son bras sur son torse. Il s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il avait lui-même passé son bras autour de son épaule et la retenait fermement contre lui. Il relâcha son étreinte mais en réponse elle vint se réfugier encore plus contre lui, repliant une jambe sur les siennes et remontant sa main sur son cou. Ce qui déclencha en lui une confusion totale, il déglutit péniblement. Il la regarda, elle dormait, il entendait sa respiration régulière et son visage était tout près du sien... une pulsion le poussa à approcher ses lèvres de la bouche de Julia, il en avait trop envie...

Il se ravisa au dernier moment... il ne pouvait pas faire cela. Il soupira de soulagement et remercia Dieu : ses pensées raisonnables avaient repris le dessus juste à temps.

Son soupir éveilla Julia et elle se rendit compte de sa position. Elle s'éloigna immédiatement de William, repositionnant la peau d'ours correctement de manière à ce que seule sa tête dépasse :

- Je suis désolée William, je... j'ai dû avoir froid je pense, bafouilla-t-elle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Julia, je vous confirme, il fait froid, affirma-t-il en se levant rapidement et en évitant de la regarder. Je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas remettre du bois dans la cheminée. Il s'exécuta et ajouta, pour changer de sujet :

- Et votre cheville Julia ?

- Ca ira...

Le ton peu convaincant qu'elle avait employé l'inquiéta. Il la regarda l'invitant à continuer. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en dire plus mais elle abdiqua :

- Oui je souffre plus qu'hier mais c'est normal, c'est juste que je n'ai rien pour faire passer la douleur... à part l'alcool, dit-elle avec un sourire un peu piteux.

- Vous en voulez Julia ?

- Non je préfère éviter.

Il avait envie de lui faire oublier sa douleur et il adorait la voir rire, il tenta donc un trait d'humour :

- En même temps il ne vaut mieux pas Julia... ironisa-t-il avec un sourire entendu, faisant une allusion à peine voilée à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Vous remarquerez d'ailleurs que j'ai été très sage pour ma part, ajouta-t-il.

Julia n'en revenait : William était en train de plaisanter sur la position qu'elle avait eu au réveil et il se vantait de n'avoir rien fait de son côté, elle se remémora, non sans plaisir d'ailleurs, qu'il s'était serré contre elle pendant la nuit.

Elle le regarda et lui répondit sur un ton gentiment ironique :

-Ah, oui, en effet, vous avez été très... sage, William.

Le sous-entendu qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de masquer n'échappa pas à William qui la regarda, inquiet. Elle était assez fière de son effet. Il allait lui poser une question mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir, le laissant la bouche ouverte :

- Quel temps fait-il ce matin, j'entends encore du vent non ?

- Euh... oui en effet et je crois qu'il neige toujours. Il vérifia par la fenêtre :

- C'est presque une tempête de neige Julia.

- William, aidez-moi à me lever et amenez-moi à la fenêtre je voudrais voir ça.

Il se dirigea vers le lit de fortune, il était visiblement gêné.

- Oui, je sais, je suis en sous-vêtements mais ils couvrent pratiquement l'intégralité de mon corps, vous ne verrez rien qui puisse vous gêner William.

Il l'aida donc à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il tenta de la lâcher mais son équilibre était précaire, elle se raccrocha donc à lui.

- Tenez-moi William, j'ai beaucoup trop de mal à appuyer mon pied par terre.

Il remit son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et elle fit de même.

Ils regardèrent ainsi la neige tomber à gros flocons, ils étaient ballotés de toute part par un vent tourbillonnant qui ne permettait pas de voir à plus de cinq mètres. Les arbres visibles de la cabane étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de neige et le vent les faisait onduler en un ballet somptueux. La vue était magnifique, ç'en était presque hypnotisant. Sans se poser de question, Julia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de William et ils acceptèrent tous les deux ce répit dans leur lutte contre leurs sentiments respectifs. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, détendus, et Julia avoua :

- Je suis heureuse de partager ce spectacle avec vous William.

Il remonta son bras le long du dos de Julia pour venir le poser sur son épaule et l'amena davantage contre lui :

- Moi aussi Julia...

Le geste qu'il venait d'avoir et la voix tendre de cet homme bouleversèrent Julia, ça lui rappela, encore une fois, que son coeur lui appartenait, quoi qu'elle fasse ou ne fasse pas d'ailleurs.

Voyant les conditions climatiques encore très agitées, William ajouta :

- Je crois que nous allons encore être bloqués quelques temps ici Julia...

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait rien transparaître, ni déception, ni colère ou autre. En tout cas Julia fut surprise par sa première émotion ressentie après les paroles de William : une certaine joie... "Es-tu étonnée de toi Julia ? Pensa-t-elle. Même pas...", elle se sentait honteuse de ses pensées mais que faire ?... "Juste regarder la neige tomber tout contre William", lui dit une petite voix qu'elle considéra comme très sage...

Ils s'accordèrent donc encore un instant avant que William ne fasse remonter sa main vers la tête de Julia et l'attire contre la sienne pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses cheveux :

- Ma chère amie, je vais aller vous chercher de la neige pour préparer votre thé, je pense que vous en avez bien besoin.

Tout en lui parlant, il l'aida à sasseoir sur le banc.

- William, pouvez-vous également remplir la bassine de neige s'il vous plaît ? Je souhaiterais... faire un brin de toilette après notre thé.

Elle était assez gênée d'évoquer des choses aussi triviales devant William, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle ne supporterait pas de ne pas se rafraîchir un minimum.

- Bien sûr Julia, j'en aurai également besoin de toute façon...

Ils prirent un petit déjeuner frugal thé et... confiture :

- Poire ce matin ?

Julia trouva la poire moins à son goût que la fraise des bois contrairement à William :

- Comme ça, chacun son pot blagua-t-elle, je n'ai pas envie que vous mangiez ma confiture préférée ! Au fait William, elles sont excellentes ces confitures non ?

- Oui en effet, ils ont bien fait de nous les laisser.

Julia, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, trouva touchante la remarque de William, elle émit alors un de ses petits rires timides que William adorait. Il l'imita et remarqua qu'elle rougissait légèrement, il aimait également provoquer cela chez elle. Il avait plaisir à se dire, et même si c'était prétentieux, qu'il était sûrement le seul à causer une telle manifestation physique chez elle.

Ils prirent le temps de savourer ce petit déjeuner, de toute façon ils avaient apparemment du temps devant eux, vu la météo peu clémente...

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7 BRAVO GEORGES !

- Non, vous n'avez pas fait cela Georges ?

- Si je crois bien...

- Alors là, je crois que je n'aurais pas osé !

- C'est vrai ? Je suis peut-être allé trop loin alors ?

Le ton anxieux de l'agent amusa Emily, elle avait encore envie de se jouer un peu de lui et insista :

- Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il va sûrement vous le reprocher, préparez-vous à une entrevue plutôt houleuse quand vous allez le revoir !

- Ce n'est pas grave docteur, je crois en tout cas que j'ai gagné mon pari !

Elle l'écoutait et l'observait en replaçant le drap sur le visage du corps dont elle venait de terminer l'autopsie. Sa phrase n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté sur l'agent, elle tenta autre chose :

- Je dois avouer que vous m'impressionnez, je ne me serais jamais risquée à les laisser dans cette cabane alors que Julia était blessée.

Elle se dirigea, un sourire de contentement sur les lèvres, vers une bassine pour nettoyer ses mains et il la suivit comme un enfant abattu.

- Vous m'avez dit qu'une entorse n'était pas grave docteur Grace, juste un peu douloureux ! s'exclama-t-il plaintif.

Emily rigola, heureuse d'avoir fait mouche :

- Je vous fais marcher Georges ! En fait je suis jalouse, je croyais avoir gagné en demandant au docteur Ogden d'aller dans la forêt à ma place, sachant que l'inspecteur Murdoch irait. Mais là, je dois avouer que franchement vous m'avez battue à plate couture !

- Ah je suis contente que vous le reconnaissiez ! Mais je vous avais fait la promesse de frapper un grand coup pour Noël.

- Et c'est vrai que vous avez frappé très fort Georges !

- Ne recommencez pas à me faire peur...

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, comme deux enfants heureux de leur farce.

Donc c'est moi qui gagne le point ce coup-ci ?

- Oui, je dois le reconnaître, lui confirma-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, en signe d'aquiescement.

Georges prit son carnet, le feuilleta et s'arrêta sur une page intitulée : "A. T. V.". Il écrivit, en énonçant fièrement les mots :

- Mission Noël : Georges 1, Emily 0 !... docteur, je dois quand-même vous poser une question : ce n'est pas mal ce que nous faisons ?

Elle le regarda, amusée qu'il lui pose cette question et surtout qu'il attende d'elle de lui ôter toute culpabilité. Elle affirma :

- Quand quelqu'un ne comprend pas une évidence, il faut juste le mettre en face des faits, c'est ce que nous faisons Georges, nous les forçons à voir une évidence. Et puis rappelez-vous notre devise : l'Amour Toujours Vainqueur!

Il pinça les lèvres en souriant faiblement, Emily sentait qu'il craignait que l'inspecteur Murdoch et le docteur Ogden ne se rendent compte de leur petit manège, elle conclut en lui adressant un clin d'oeil discret :

- Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne le sauront pas, c'est notre petit secret !

- En attendant, j'espère que la neige va bientôt s'arrêter de tomber là-bas, car si ça continue, ils vont être bloqués pour le réveillon...

- Pourvu qu'elle ne s'arrête pas alors, dit-elle malicieuse.

- Comment va-t-on expliquer cela à son mari ?

- La vérité Georges, tempête de neige ! Personne n'est responsable des éléments !

- Mais le docteur Ogden ne risque-t-elle pas d'avoir des problèmes avec lui ?

- C'est un homme intelligent, il comprendra... Emily ne voulait pas dire le fond de sa pensée de peur de choquer l'agent mais pour elle, ce n'était pas grave s'ils se disputaient, peut-être que ça aiderait Julia à faire le bon choix !

Emily appréciait beaucoup le docteur Ogden et même plus que cela, elle l'admirait et la considérait comme son mentor, un exemple à suivre. Le docteur Ogden l'avait beaucoup aidée à atteindre ses objectifs et lui avait donné une grande force pour se battre dans ce monde d'hommes. Emily lui en était très reconnaissante. Du coup, elle pensait qu'elle se devait de l'aider dans sa vie amoureuse, parce que sur ce terrain-là, Emily considérait qu'elle était vraiment déplorable... se marier à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, quelle pitié... alors qu'il était clair qu'avec l'inspecteur, ce serait le bonheur garanti !

Et elle avait trouvé en l'agent Crabtree, qui partageait son sentiment sur le gâchis amoureux du docteur et de l'inspecteur, un associé de choix. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas très téméraire dans ses actions, sauf là. Elle était soufflée par ce qu'il avait osé faire, ce qui lui faisait bien plaisir. "Noël commence bien !" pensa-t-elle.

- Georges je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail, on se tient au courant pour cette affaire bien sûr ?

- Je ne manquerai pas de vous prévenir des avancées de l'enquête sur notre mort mystérieux... dit-il sur un ton énigmatique.

Emily sourit en voyant sa mimique et lui dit :

- Je ne parlais pas de cela...

- Oh, oui ! Vous voulez dire pour l'inspecteur et le docteur ?

Elle aquiesça.

- Je vais devoir appeler le docteur Garland pour le prévenir, je vous relaterai notre entretien.

- Merci Georges, vous êtes un allié parfait !

Il la regarda en souriant puis sortit de la morgue et se retouva dans la rue fraîchement enneigée où son sourire l'accompagnait toujours.

A suive...


	8. Chapter 8 SUR LES TRACES DE ST LAURENT

- William, je vous avoue que je m'inquiète un peu... de son joli visage transparaissait une certaine appréhension. William avait déjà remarqué combien les émotions étaient facilement identifiables dans le visage, les attitudes du docteur Ogden. Il avait parfois l'impression de savoir, avant qu'elle ne lui dise, ce qu'elle pensait, juste en l'observant.

- William ?

Il s'aperçut qu'il s'était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, il lui répondit en bafouillant :

- Excusez-moi, je vous ai écoutée pourtant... vous êtes inquiète pour quelle raison Julia ?

- Si la neige ne s'arrête pas de tomber rapidement, je ne serais jamais à Buffalo pour le réveillon ce soir.

- Oh, vous devez y rejoindre Darcy, c'est cela ?

- Oui et il doit bien se demander où je suis à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ne vous en faites pas, le poste de police l'aura prévenu, Georges y aura pensé.

- Oui...

Là-encore, il vit à son air que sa réponse ne l'avait pas satisfaite, il enchaîna :

- Quelque chose vous tracasse encore Julia, dites-moi.

- Il va savoir que je suis bloquée avec vous et il y a de fortes chances que le réveillon, je le passe donc avec l'homme qu'il redoute le plus...

- Il me redoute, pourquoi ?

- William... elle lui dit cela d'un air entendu, comme si la réponse allait de soi.

- C'est du passé Julia et il le sait. Je lui ai fait la promesse qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous...

- Il ne m'a jamais parlé de cela...

- Un jour, il est venu dans mon bureau, me dire qu'il savait pour notre relation passée et c'est à ce moment-là que je lui ai donné ma parole.

Il continua :

- De toute façon, on ne peut rien faire, il ne serait pas prudent de tenter de revenir, de plus je ne suis même pas sûr que les trains circulent. Il va falloir vous résigner à cette situation. Darcy est intelligent, il comprendra.

- Vous avez sûrement raison.

Son visage était un peu plus détendu, il vit que ses arguments avaient eu raison de ses mauvaises pensées et il en était heureux.

- Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes restaurés, lavés, je suis prêt à me rendre au travail ! Si vous n'avez besoin de rien docteur, je vous laisse, je vais fouiller plus attentivement le placard dans la remise.

Il prononça ces dernières paroles en simulant un salut avec son chapeau. Julia sourit, William s'était préparé comme s'il devait se rendre au poste de police numéro quatre, à la seule différence qu'il n'était pas rasé de près... ce qui était assez comique.

Ce matin, le froid saisit William bien plus intensément que la veille. La cabane devait s'être réchauffée et le contraste n'en était donc que plus important.

Les conditions climatiques n'avaient pas l'air de s'améliorer et il était effectivement fort probable que Julia ne puisse rejoindre Darcy. Avec un peu de chance, ça se calmerait dans la journée et ils pourraient repartir.

William rentra dans la remise et se dirigea vers le placard. Il l'observa avant de l'ouvrir, sonda le sol autour, mais rien n'était anormal. Il tira donc la porte et examina attentivement l'intérieur.

Il ne trouva rien de plus que ce qu'il avait déjà découvert lors de sa précédente fouille, observa minutieusement les parois à la recherche de cachettes, en vain. Il remarqua juste un trou au niveau du sol, de la taille d'un doigt mais il eut beau faire en mettant son doigt à l'intérieur, pressant, tirant, tournant, rien ne se passa. De plus, ce trou se trouvait dans un noeud du bois et il était fréquent qu'un morceau se détache à cet endroit. Pourtant, en l'observant bien, il remarqua qu'autour de l'ouverture le bois était plus foncé, comme sali. Il chercha pendant cinq bonnes minutes sans résultat. Il entra dans le placard et se mit dans la situation d'une personne qui s'y cache. Il regarda en l'air, autour de lui, par terre et ne vit rien de plus. Il allait abandonner quand il eut l'idée de refermer la porte sur lui.

A l'instant où elle se referma il entendit un mécanisme se déclencher et il ressentit un à coup sur la plateforme où il se trouvait. Il s'accroupit et l'examina. Il réussit à la retirer en grâce au fameux trou.

- Il avait donc bien une utilité...

En dessous, une plaque de pierre avec un anneau permettant de la soulever, ce qu'il fit, mettant ses pieds sur deux rebords sûrement prévus à cet effet pour libérer l'ouverture.

Il s'attendait à trouver une cache secrète mais pas du tout, il vit un escalier qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Une chaleur étonnante caressa le visage de l'inspecteur, accompagnée d'une odeur de sous-sol caractéristique. Il avait besoin d'une lampe pour explorer l'endroit, il ressortit du placard en hâte et retourna la chercher dans la cabane.

- Julia ! J'ai trouvé dans le placard une trappe et sous celle-ci un escalier qui s'enfonce dans la terre. Il me faut la lampe.

William était très excité à l'idée de descendre cet escalier et Julia aurait rêvé de l'accompagner. Il détecta son regard envieux et lui affirma :

- Je vous raconterai tout en détails, croyez-moi.

Il repartait déjà, la lampe à la main pendant que Julia pestait contre cette blessure, elle était sûr que ça allait être exaltant. Il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose en s'occupant, elle n'allait sûrement pas rester là à l'attendre. Après un rangement fastidieux de la cabane, elle se mit à lire un ouvrage qu'elle avait dans sa sacoche sur l'entomologie rédigé par Jean-Henri Fabre, un spécialiste français. Ca pouvait lui être utile au cours de ses examens et c'était également très intéressant.

Mais elle avait bien du mal à se concentrer, elle tendait l'oreille espérant entendre un bruit concrétisant le retour de l'inspecteur et d'un récit fantastique... mais rien.

- Calme-toi et sois patiente Julia, il n'est parti que depuis vingt minutes.

La petite voix dans sa tête ne lui disait pas toujours que des choses qui lui plaisaient mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose d'autre à cet instant.

Et puis la lecture la transporta enfin et elle oublia son attente... un de ses amis américain, spécialiste de l'entomologie lui avait spécialement traduit cet ouvrage et il avait bien fait, il était passionnant : au-delà de l'étude scientifique, l'auteur y racontait d'une manière assez littéraire et poétique comment il allait à la rencontre des insectes. Il y ajoutait des considérations personnelles, des idées philosophiques, c'était très divertissant.

Elle sursauta quand il rentra enfin, plus d'une heure plus tard, un sourire radieux accroché au visage.

- Julia, vous ne devinerez jamais !

Il ne la laissa pas répondre et commença son récit :

- J'ai donc pris l'escalier et suivi un petit couloir rectiligne assez étroit sur une cinquantaine de mètres, recouvert de charbon, c'est d'ailleurs la substance noire laissée par la main supposée de notre victime sur la porte intérieure du placard. Et puis, je suis tombé dans des galeries, d'une ancienne mine je pense.

- Une mine ? Mais il n'y en a pas dans la région...

- Non je n'en ai pas connaissance non plus, ceci dit tout semble à l'abandon. J'ai donc serpenté dans les couloirs tentant de trouver quelque chose mais rien. Le problème c'est qu'il y a pas mal de galeries et je ne sais pas où chercher. J'ai même dû marquer mon chemin pour ne pas me perdre.

Julia était amusée par l'attitude de William, il était dans cet état lorsque quelque chose le captivait et là, c'était assurément le cas. Toujours posément, il parlait sans s'arrêter ce qui était assez rare pour lui.

- Que pensez-vous trouver dans ces mines William ?

- Je l'ignore mais je pense que c'est pour ces mines que notre homme était là. Vu l'état dans lequel il était, ce devait être impératif pour lui de s'y rendre.

Elle réfléchit :

- N'avez-vous pas vu de traces qui pourraient vous indiquer un éventuel chemin ?

- J'y ai pensé en effet et j'ai cherché sur les différentes intersections et rien ne m'a parut indiquer une route à suivre...

- Vous allez être obligé de procéder à une exploration systématique de tous les couloirs, dit-elle en refermant son livre. Elle regarda et mémorisa le passage sur les fourmis rousses où elle en était avant de le déposer sur la table : _"à leur retour elles ne manqueront pas, bien qu'appesanties par leur charge, de traverser encore le pénible labyrinthe."_

William vit la tête de Julia changer comme si elle comprenait soudainement quelque chose d'évident.

- Ca alors, William, regardez !

William lut les lignes indiquées par l'index de la jeune femme et comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il la regarda et ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers les inscriptions gravées dans le bois à côté de la porte. Il se leva vivement et s'en approcha :

- Vous pensez que ce labyrinthe pourrait vous donner la solution William ?

Il regardait avec attention le dessin.

- C'est tout à fait possible, je vais aller vérifier, j'avais déjà recopié ce dessin dans mon carnet, je vais m'en servir.

Il la regarda intensément et lui déclara, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire admiratif :

- Je vous remercie Julia de votre perspicacité...

Julia baissa les yeux, visiblement gênée par le compliment.

Il repartit avec autant d'enthousiame qu'à l'arrivée.

Passé le tunnel, il atterrit dans les mines, ouvrit son carnet et étudia le dessin. Le labyrinthe était ouvert à un seul endoit, il estima que c'était le début des indications. Il suivit le tracé et en effet, ce dessin correspondait aux couloirs de la mine. L'air devenait étouffant et les galeries étaient parfois très étroites et en pente, ce qui l'obligeait à se courber. Il avait l'impression de descendre dans les entrailles de la terre.

Il se dit que sans le plan il serait difficilement arrivé jusque-là, tant les souterrains qu'il empruntait paraissaient parfois impraticables.

Plus il avançait et plus la chaleur était insupportable, quant à l'atmosphère, elle était saturée d'humidité. Il retira sa veste, la plia précautionneusement et la posa sur son avant bras. Il entendait régulièrement des bruits qui lui faisaient penser à un échappement de gaz pressurisé. Il observa que ce bruit revenait toutes les vingt trois secondes exactement, sauf la quatorzième fois, au bout de douze secondes.

Ca lui prit plus d'une heure pour arriver au lieu signalé.

- Où sommes-nous ?

William sortit d'une galerie pour déboucher sur une grotte naturelle. Elle était baignée par une luminosité assez faible. L'inspecteur leva la tête vers la source de cette dernière. Apparemment quelques failles rocheuses laissaient filtrer par-çi par-là, la lumière du jour. Il vit également que le plafond, à une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur environ, était par endroit tapissé de stalactites blancs et suintants. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite étendue d'eau très claire, à la surface de laquelle de grosses bulles remontaient doucement.

- Vingt-trois...

Un puissant jet de vapeur d'eau d'environ cinq mètres s'échappa d'un trou juste à côté de l'étendue d'eau.

- Voilà d'où venait le bruit...

William fit le tour de la grotte, il n'y trouva rien d'intéressant.

- Vingt-trois !

Le jet de vapeur s'éleva dans les airs, William regarda encore une fois ce spectacle captivant offert par la nature. De là où il se trouvait, il vit briller quelque chose près de l'anfractuosité d'où s'échappait la vapeur. Il déposa sa veste et sa lampe sur un rocher et s'approcha prudemment... sous des roches dépassait un petit triangle de métal, l'amas minéral cachait vraisemblablement quelque chose. Il patienta jusqu'au prochain jet de vapeur puis dégagea hâtivement les pierres chaudes. Il mit à jour une sorte de grille, ou plutôt une plaque en métal avec des interstices verticaux qui devait pouvoir s'ouvrir, deux anneaux permettant visiblement de la soulever.

William se recula vivement, se rappelant que cette fois-ci l'échéance naturelle était plus rapprochée. Le jet se manifesta et William observa que de la vapeur s'échappait également des trous de la plaque de métal. Il revit alors en pensée les brûlures sur les bras du mort dans la forêt tout en entendant les paroles du docteur Ogden " _comme s'il avait été marqué au fer mais très superficiellement _".

- C'est ici qu'il s'est brûlé... Il n'a pas dû prendre en compte l'irrégularité de la quatorzième éjection.

William chercha alentour de quoi soulever la plaque... il était très attentif à bien décompter les intervalles entre chaque jet, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à la victime.

Il ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider à le faire.

- Pourtant il devait bien avoir quelque chose pour l'ouvrir, c'est trop chaud pour le faire sans outil.

Après des recherches minutieuses, il trouva dans une petite crevasse, une barre de fer avec une extrémité recourbée.

Il se rapprocha de la plaque, attendit la projection de vapeur et enfila la barre de fer dans les deux petits anneaux. Il tira, la plaque ne céda pas, il s'acharna . Il se recula puis attendit encore que l'éjection de vapeur se manifeste.

Il tira de toutes ses forces et elle céda d'un coup, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre et le projetant en arrière, les fesses par terre. Il se releva et se rapprocha de l'ouverture qu'il venait de dégager.

- Vingt-trois... c'est bon.

Il regarda à l'intérieur et découvrit un puits étroit et troué de petites alcôves naturelles qui s'enfonçaient profondément dans la terre. L'une d'elle, la plus proche, comprenait un coffret en métal et en bois. Il s'aida de la partie recourbée de la barre de fer pour attraper le coffre par une des poignées disposée sur le côté de l'objet. Il le tira mais, surpris par le poids du coffre il le fit tomber plus bas.

Heureusement l'étroitesse du puits retint le coffre avant qu'il ne soit hors d'atteinte, mais il était en équilibre et pouvait glisser plus profondément. William patienta juqu'au prochain jet de vapeur et accrocha de nouveau l'objet. Il le tira, cette fois-ci avec plus de précaution et il réussit à le hisser jusqu'au bord de l'ouverture. Il se recula, s'assit et l'observa de loin en attendant le jet brûlant. Il vit que le coffre était ouvragé mais il n'avait pas assez de lumière pour voir correctement les détails.

Il le récupéra avec la barre de fer, celui-ci étant brûlant. Il devait pesait une bonne vingtaine de kilos. Il attrapa sa veste et sa lampe quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre au plafond. William se retourna à la hâte vers la source du bruit. Une stalactite menaçait de tomber. Il observa la scène, n'étant pas directement menacé par la chute imminente de la roche.

Un jet de vapeur s'échappa, ç'en était trop pour la stalactite qui se rompit à la base et vint s'écraser sur un rocher dans un fracas épouvantable et en une spectaculaire projection de roches. William détourna la tête et protégea ses yeux.

Une fois le calme revenu, il s'approcha de l'impact. Le rocher avait été cassé en plusieurs endroits, il approcha sa lampe et nota que quelque chose brillait par terre. Il ramassa les deux bouts d'une petite pierre fendue. A l'intérieur de celle-ci il y avait un magnifique amas de cristaux blancs, violet clairs et violet plus foncés. William fut ébahi par la beauté de cette roche. Il la ramassa, l'enveloppa dans un mouchoir et la déposa délicatement dans sa poche.

Il était temps de partir, il avait besoin de respirer de l'air frais, l'air saturé d'humidité de cette grotte commençait à le faire peiner et à tousser.

Il s'aida de son plan pour le retour qui fut très pénible, les galeries étroites et moites commençaient à le rendre claustrophobe, il n'avait qu'une hâte : sortir de cet endroit. Le coffre lui pesait également, il était parfois difficile de le porter tant les galeries offraient peu d'espace pour se déplacer. Heureusement il n'était plus chaud et il avait pu se débarasser de la barre de fer qui l'encombrait un peu plus.

Il mit du temps à rejoindre la sortie mais quand il poussa enfin la porte du placard, il emplit ses poumons d'air frais et se délecta de ce moment.

En sortant de la remise, il s'aperçut que la neige tombait encore à gros flocons mais que le vent était tombé.

Il entra dans la cabane avec sa trouvaille dans les bras, une certaine fierté dans les yeux.

Julia le regarda entrer, encore une fois amusée par son attitude.

- Ah William, je commençais à m'inquiéter un peu.

- J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter Julia, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le banc, visiblement fatigué.

- Un thé ? Lui proposa-elle en se levant.

Julia attrapa un objet pour se déplacer, William vit qu'elle s'était fabriquée une béquille avec un balai, elle l'avait retourné, soigneusement enroulé l'écharpe sur les poils et coupé le manche pour qu'il s'adapte à sa taille. Ingénieux... William fit d'ailleurs une mimique admirative qu'elle décela :

- Vos bras ne sont pas toujours là pour m'emmener où je souhaite William, dit-elle malicieuse.

- Je suis jaloux d'avoir été remplacé par un objet, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ils se regardèrent, heureux de se retrouver et de blaguer ensemble.

Julia prépara un thé pour eux deux pendant que l'inspecteur relatait ce qu'il avait vécu dans les mines. Elle l'écoutait attentivement et lui posait parfois des questions pour en savoir plus.

Il en arriva au coffre.

- Regardez, il est magnifique.

- En effet, il est splendide, confirma Julia en passant ses doigts sur les motifs en relief de l'objet. Des tortues, des dauphins, des fleurs exotiques... sculptées à même le bois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il renferme William mais ce coffre est à lui tout seul un trésor !

- Je suis d'accord. Ouvrons-le.

William chercha le système d'ouverture mais ne vit rien qui lui permette de soulever le couvercle. Il se leva et alla chercher sa loupe dans sa sacoche. Il observa l'objet sous toutes les coutures et s'aperçut que le relief d'une des tortues était comme découpé à sa base mais c'était tellement bien fait que cela se devinait à peine. On devait pouvoir retirer la tortue mais il avait beau chercher comment, il ne trouvait pas. Il nota que l'animal était en partie recouvert par un des renforts en métal situés aux angles. Il tira sur le bout de métal qui offrit une légère résistance puis se détacha.

William regarda Julia puis il revint au coffre. Il tira sur le relief dans le même sens que le renfort, la tortue glissa et laissa apparaître une sorte de mécanisme en métal, avec un petit trou en son centre. Il manquait apparemment une pièce pour l'activer, au vu de la forme, William pensa immédiatement à la boucle de ceinture de la victime.

Il se leva sans mot dire et alla chercher l'objet dans la remise. Il n'eut aucun mal à dissocier la boucle de la ceinture, l'objet était retenu par une tige crantelée qui semblait correspondre à première vue au mécanisme du coffre.

Il pénétra souriant dans la cabane et montra le bout de métal à Julia qui répondit à son sourire, comprenant ce qu'il était allé chercher.

La petite tige de métal s'enchassa parfaitement dans l'ouverture et William comprit rapidement dans quel sens tourner l'objet pour actionner le mécanisme. Un déclic se fit entendre et le couvercle se souleva de quelques millimètres.

Il se regardèrent encore et William décela de l'impatience dans l'attitude de la jeune femme. Avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard il lui demanda:

- Que pensez-vous qu'i l'intérieur ?

- Je ne sais pas William mais ouvrez-le, qu'attendez-vous ? lui répondit-elle, exaspérée.

Sa réaction amusa le jeune homme qui y consentit enfin et leva le couvercle, doucement.

- De l'or William, des lingots d'or...

- Ca alors, voilà pourquoi ce coffre était si lourd !

Il prit un lingot dans les mains et l'observa :

- Il y a quelque chose d'imprimé dessus mais c'est un peu effacé.

Il reprit sa loupe et réussit à déchiffrer, en s'aidant de plusieurs lingots :

- Camp de la transportation. Saint Laurent du Maroni... ça alors !

- Que se passe-t-il William ?

- Il semble bien que nous nous sommes trompés Julia. L'allusion à Saint Laurent - il tourna la tête vers les inscriptions gravées à l'entrée de la cabane - n'était ni le fleuve, ni l'homme mais une ville située en Guyane française. Il y a là-bas un bagne et... vous souvenez-vous de l'inspecteur Guillaume, Julia ?

- Oui très bien, un homme charmant d'ailleurs...

William leva un sourcil, manifestation physique non maîtrisée de la pointe de jalousie ressentie à cause des paroles de la jeune femme. Il enchaîna :

- Oui... et bien, lui et moi avons discuté des affaires encore en cours concernant son pays et le nôtre. Il m'a raconté qu'un détenu d'origine québecoise avait réussi à s'échapper du bagne en volant ce trésor. L'affaire avait été étouffée, le bagne n'étant pas censé détenir de l'or.

- Quelle histoire fascinante William, nous sommes donc en présence de cet or volé ?

- Il semblerait Julia... à notre retour au poste, je contacterai l'inspecteur Guillaume pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

- Et qui a-t-il d'autre dans le coffre ?

William rigola :

- Julia, que voulez-vous d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas... c'est un trésor non ? Ce n'est pas censé contenir des pièces, des bijoux, des pierres précieuses ?

- Julia, ce n'est pas un trésor de pirate, vous lisez trop de romans !

Il lui sourit tendrement, elle était très touchante dans ses réactions parfois.

Il était midi largement dépassé lorsqu'ils finirent de récapituler l'affaire. Il leur restait deux questions : comment la victime avait-elle eu le trésor ? A qui étaient destinées les inscriptions dans la cabane ?

- En tout cas, notre victime a sûrement été en contact avec le voleur lui-même atteint de cette bactérie d'Amérique du Sud. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il a dû attraper cette bactérie qui a eu raison de lui. Il est clair que nous connaîtrons le fin mot de l'histoire lorsque vous aurez interrogé la famille et les connaissances de la victime, quand nous serons libérés de notre douce prison.

- Douce prison Julia ?

Elle ne répondit pas et changea rapidement de sujet :

- Nous reste-t-il de la viande séchée, j'ai un peu faim ?

L'inspecteur n'insista pas et ramena de quoi manger. Ils se restaurèrent un peu en parlant encore de l'affaire. La neige ne cessait pas de tomber...

A suivre... encore ;o)


	9. Chapter 9 OUI MAIS NON

William refit un brin de toilette, il avait en effet beaucoup transpiré dans la grotte et il se sentait sale. Il nettoya également sa chemise et son tee shirt dans la bassine d'eau avec du savon trouvé dans l'armoire. Ses vêtements séchèrent au coin du feu. Pendant toute l'opération Julia prit bien soin de rester dos à l'inspecteur pour ne pas le voir dénudé. De toute façon, elle lisait son livre mais les petites bêtes avaient moins le loisir de faire marcher l'imagination de Julia que l'inspecteur torse nu... elle n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer sur son livre et se maudissait de sa faiblesse.

- Votre lecture a l'air de vous captiver Julia, c'est quoi exactement ?

- Oui, c'est passionnant William - "En temps normal", pensa-t-elle- c'est un ouvrage d'entomologie.

Elle lui expliqua comment elle se l'était procuré et la raison de son engouement pour cet auteur.

- Vous ne lisez pas que des romans d'aventure je vois, la taquina-t-il.

Il s'assit en face d'elle. Soulagée, elle constata qu'il avait revêtu et fermé sa veste.

Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter des histoires qu'ils avaient aimées en buvant du thé. Tous les deux apprécièrent énormément ce moment, à se découvrir et à discuter ensemble d'autre chose que du travail... ou de leur relation...

- Julia il se fait tard dit William constatant la baisse de luminosité, et le réveillon approche, seulement il nous manque quelque chose...

- Ah oui, et quoi ?

- Un sapin ! dit-il fièrement, et je vais tenter de vous en trouver un.

- Très bonne idée William mais je ne vois pas avec quoi on va le décorer...

- Je vais chercher le sapin, vous trouvez de quoi le décorer, lui annonça-t-il avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

- D'accord !

- Avant cela je dois me rhabiller.

Elle tourna la tête, bien sûr... il remit alors son tee-shirt, sa chemise et sa cravate en tentant d'être le plus présentable possible, enfila sa veste, son manteau, son chapeau et sortit en la saluant.

- A tout de suite !

La neige tombait avec moins d'intensité et le vent s'était un peu calmé, le froid en revanche, était toujours aussi mordant. L'inspecteur récupéra une hache à la remise et mit rapidement la main sur un arbre convenable.

Il le dégagea de la neige qui le recouvrait et le coupa. Sans s'attarder, il revint à l'intérieur avec son sapin de Noël, le montrant à la jeune femme :

- Et vous, qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

- Du coton pour simuler des flocons de neige, je l'ai d'ailleurs coupé en petits morceaux, et les rubans qu'il y avait autour des pots de confiture ! lui expliqua-t-elle, ravie de ses trouvailles.

- Je dois reconnaître que c'est bien trouvé Julia, allons-y, décorons-le.

Ils l'installèrent près de l'armoire et le parèrent ensemble, heureux comme des enfants.

- Voilà... il est pas mal du tout William, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tout en l'interrogeant, Julia mit sa main dans celle de William. Il la regarda étonné et elle se justifia, les yeux brillants de joie :

- William, j'adore faire ça !

William consentit à garder la main de Julia dans la sienne et lui répondit :

- Ce réveillon ensemble est un sacré concours de circonstances...

- En effet, avoua-t-elle, combien avions-nous de chances ?

Ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps en contact charnel avec elle, il l'aida à s'installer sur le banc, elle étendit sa jambe sur celui-ci pour soulager son pied et ajouta en se massant la cheville :

- Très peu je pense. C'était la première fois que le docteur Grace me demandait de la remplacer, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser. Au fait, vous n'étiez pas censé être d'astreinte, affirma-t-elle.

- Au contraire, c'était bien prévu.

- Ah ? C'est étonnant, le docteur Grace m'a affirmé le contraire... j'ai du coup été un peu surprise de vous voir dans la forêt et un peu fâchée contre elle...

- Puis-je vous demander pourquoi ?

- C'est que... je n'avais pas envie de... faire face à une réalité.

Elle se tut et il avait l'air de ne pas saisir, elle esquissa un geste de la main qui trahit la légère irritation qu'elle ressentait face à son incompréhension et surtout parce qu'elle devait se justifier :

- William... je...

Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui demander des explications, il la coupa :

- Ne dites rien... trinquons plutôt à notre réveillon, lui proposa-t-il en allant chercher des verres et la bouteille de Georges.

La jeune femme était partagée entre deux sentiments : soulagée de ne pas avoir dû lui expliquer et déçue également. Mais la raison l'emporta - cette fois-ci - et Julia se réprimanda intérieurement : "Tu es compliquée Julia... et mariée ! Merci de ne pas l'oublier mais merci de me le rappeler aussi..." Julia était perplexe, elle avait l'impression d'entendre deux personnes se disputer dans sa tête.

- Julia ?

Apparemment William lui avait posé une question mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté :

- Pardon William, vous disiez ?

- Vous êtes d'accord pour trinquer avec moi ?

- Ca m'a l'air un peu fort mais pourquoi pas, affirma-t-elle, c'est Noël après tout !

Le grand sourire de Julia destabilisa un peu William, il lui rendit, partagé entre la méfiance et l'amusement et lui tendit un verre. Il se servit et prit son verre :

- Joyeux Noël Julia.

- Joyeux Noël William.

William la trouvait tellement belle avec son sourire encore accroché à ses lèvres... il mourrait d'envie de lui dire combien elle lui plaisait mais non, ce n'était pas correct, il ne pouvait pas...

Ils trinquèrent et le regard intense que lui adressait William troubla profondément Julia, elle sourit discrètement, visiblement heureuse et soutint son regard, ce qui le désarma. Il ne voulut pas lui faire voir et il tenta de renverser la situation, oubliant subitement toutes les barrières qu'il avaient érigées.

Tout en la regardant encore avec insistance et en souriant à son tour, il lui dit, le plus calmement du monde :

- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire Julia ?

Elle sourit un peu plus franchement, comprenant sa tentative de déstabilisation, lui jeta un regard mi-réprobateur mi-amusé et lui dit, sans se démonter :

- Peut-être William...

- Peut-être ? Il est pourtant clair que vous souhaitiez me faire passer un message, vous n'osez peut-être pas ?

- D'accord, je vais vous le dire... je suis étonnée, qu'un homme, qui se dit être mon ami, me regarde de la sorte.

Elle avait dit cela très lentement, pour apprécier le point qu'elle savait avoir gagné. William avait envie de continuer le jeu et peut-être de gagner la partie. Il adorait jouer avec le docteur Ogden, c'était pour lui à chaque fois un tel ravissement ! Mais il sentait qu'il était en train de franchir une ligne qu'il s'était promis de ne pas franchir. L'envie de continuer fut cependant trop forte et il avait peu de temps pour réfléchir, elle attendait une réponse...

- De quel regard parlez-vous ? lui répondit-il faussement étonné, un sourire légèrement provocateur.

Julia était médusée, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se comporter ainsi.

- Me suis-je trompée ? Peut-être que le peu de lumière qu'il y a dans cette pièce m'aura fait mal interpréter votre attitude ?

Elle lui laissait la possibilité d'arrêter là ce petit jeu dangereux, il la remercia intérieurement, sentant que ça risquait d'échapper à tout contrôle :

- Sûrement Julia car je vous assure que mon intention était bien de trinquer avec une amie !

- Je suis rassurée alors. Goûtons cette eau de vie... une petite pensée pour Georges qui nous offre l'apéritif ce soir !

Le degré d'alcool était sûrement très élevé puisque les deux amis, peu habitués à ce genre d'apéritif, toussèrent. Ils rigolèrent de cette situation :

- Et si on mettait un peu de confiture pour l'adoucir ? proposa Julia avec une petite voix enrouée, sa gorge la brûlant encore.

- Bonne idée Julia, laquelle ?

- Commençons par la mûre, qu'en pensez-vous ?

C'était en effet plus supportable ainsi, voire même bon, ce qui les poussa à goûter un autre mélange, les confitures ne manquant pas.

Il se mirent à discuter de leur goût en matière d'alcool, William lui avoua en boire très peu :

- Surtout en service et comme nous pouvons être appelés à tout moment j'évite. Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je décline toujours le verre de scotch que me propose l'inspecteur Brackenreid ?

- Je n'ai pas fait attention. Cela doit le frustrer non ?

- Je crois qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je refuse et je dois vraiment passer pour un illuminé à ses yeux.

Julia sourit mais ne répondit pas. Effectivement l'inspecteur Murdoch apparaissait souvent à ses collègues comme un original mais pour Julia, c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme...

Elle lui expliqua alors les alcools qu'elle appréciait, elle aurait eu envie de lui dire que son coeur penchait pour l'absinthe mais elle se retint, ne voulant pas le provoquer encore une fois.

Sans le savoir leurs pensées se rejoignirent à cet instant puisque William servait sciemment de petites quantités, il se remémorait une certaine "expérience" qui les avait amenée à se rapprocher très intimement et même si à l'époque ils pouvaient se permettre de telles frivolités, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

- Julia, nous ferions mieux de manger quelques biscuits avec, nous avons faim et cet alcool risque de nous faire tourner la tête très vite.

- Oui vous avez raison.

Les yeux de Julia brillaient déjà très fort et William se fit la réflexion que c'était peut-être trop tard pour elle. Il fallait qu'il arrête là pour être sûr de maîtriser les choses.

William servit également de l'eau pour limiter l'absorption d'alcool, et Julia mit sur la table tout ce qui leur restait comme nourriture, cela permettait en outre de figurer un semblant de repas de Noël.

En passant devant la fenêtre, elle s'aperçut, malgré la nuit, que la neige avait cessé de tomber. Se tournant vers William elle lui dit :

- William, il ne neige plus...

- Enfin... nous partirons demain alors, lui affirma-t-il en attendant sa réaction.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour constater de ses yeux la subite clémence météorologique.

- Oui, demain tout sera terminé.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait parlé sur un ton légèrement plus grave. William traduisit ce changement par de la déception et quand il constata que ses yeux, qu'elle évitait de lui faire voir, étaient humides, il en fut convaincu.

Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle soit malheureuse, pas un soir comme celui-ci.

- Julia... je... n'ai pas envie de vous voir... triste, pas ce soir. Ne passons-nous pas une très agréable soirée entre amis ?

Elle baissa les yeux et croisa ses mains devant elle en ajoutant timidement :

- Cette soirée est tellement agéable que je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait de fin.

- Nous ne faisons que la commencer chère amie, lui dit-il en se tournant vers elle et en lui relevant le menton, cherchant son regard. Ne voulant pas prolonger ce moment où leurs yeux se disaient plus que leurs gestes, il rompit le contact et l'aida à s'installer à table.

- Excusez-moi William je crois que mes émotions sont très intenses ce soir. Est-ce à cause de Noël ?

- Ou de l'alcool Julia ?

Elle le regarda d'un air réprobateur :

- Non William, ce n'est pas ça, je commence à me rendre compte de certaines choses et il est difficile pour moi de les accepter.

Elle avait été assez vague et William ne savait pas si elle avait envie de se livrer mais en même temps, il se devait de l'aider si c'était en son pouvoir.

- Vous voulez m'en dire plus Julia ?

Elle le regarda, elle allait pour parler puis se ravisa :

- Non je ne préfère pas, peut-être plus tard si vous le voulez bien.

- D'accord, mais si je peux vous aider...

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire triste, ce qui bouleversa William :

- Julia, je ne veux pas vous voir malheureuse, votre bonheur est tout ce qui m'importe...

Une larme roula sur sa joue gauche qu'elle s'empressa de chasser, ne voulant pas qu'il la voit. Mais bien sûr c'était trop tard et William, le coeur déchiré par cette vue enchaîna:

- Je vous fais la promesse que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous rendre heureuse... lui dit-il tendrement.

- William... je ne vous en demande pas tant.

- Je sais, c'est moi qui le veux...

- Vous êtes adorable...

Sa tristesse avait l'air de se dissiper et il vit un sourire plus franc s'afficher sur son visage, ce qui le rassura :

- Je préfère vous voir comme ça... allez, reprenons le cours de notre réveillon, je vous propose de trinquer à notre amitié. A la rhubarbe ? On n'a pas testé la rhubarbe encore ?

- Pas encore, essayons cela alors.

Il déposa trois cuillères de confiture dans leur verre puis ajouta l'eau de vie. Ils trinquèrent encore une fois et Julia fit la grimace en avalant une gorgée du breuvage :

- Ce n'est pas très bon avec la rhubarbe. Je reprendrai de la mûre ensuite, c'est vraiment ce que je préfère !

Ils rigolèrent et le coeur de William gonfla de joie en la voyant ainsi, de nouveau gaie, telle qu'il adorait la voir.

- Ma grand-mère faisait beaucoup de confitures de mûres et je crois que c'est pour moi un parfum d'antan que j'adore, lui confia-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent sur leur enfance et ils furent heureux tous les deux d'en apprendre encore une fois un peu plus l'un sur l'autre.

A suivre... plus que deux chapitres avant la fin ! Petit conseil : éloignez les enfants pour la suite ! ;o)


	10. Chapter 10 BELLE NUIT DE NOEL

William qui s'était promis de ne pas boire pensa qu'il avait un peu abusé, il s'en rendit compte à la chaleur qui commençait à l'envahir, à l'envie grandissante qu'il avait de se rapprocher de Julia. "L'alcool rend certains violents mais toi tu sais que ça te rend amoureux William, alors arrête avant de faire des bêtises" se raisonna-t-il.

Mais Julia était partie à raconter ses études de médecine et elle avait plein d'anecdotes amusantes et son rire, ses yeux qu'il adorait, le moindre de ses gestes, William les observait et s'en nourrissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Julia but une gorgée d'eau de vie mûre et se mit à rigoler sans raison, ses yeux étaient dangereusement brillants, elle le regarda intensément, en souriant. Il sentit le danger arriver à grands pas et avant de céder à une tentation qui frôlait l'irrésistible, il chercha un moyen désespéré de s'en sortir.

Il cessa de la regarder et sortit de la poche de sa veste son mouchoir protégeant la gemme trouvée dans la grotte.

- Julia j'ai quelque chose pour vous, dit-il en lui tendant l'objet.

Elle s'en saisit en l'interrogeant du regard :

- C'est un cadeau... pour Noël, se justifia-t-il.

- Oh merci William mais... je suis confuse, je n'ai rien pour vous.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ouvrez plutôt.

Elle s'exécuta et encore une fois il observa toutes ses attitudes : ses doigts gracieux qui ouvraient délicatement les pans du mouchoir, ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant la pierre. Son regard changea et il vit que ça lui plaisait ce qui se traduisit par un sourire radieux sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- C'est magnifique, lui confirma-t-elle.

- Je crois que c'est une améthyste...

Il lui expliqua dans quelles circonstances il avait déniché ce présent pour elle.

- Je m'estime très chanceux d'avoir trouvé cela et j'ai également beaucoup de chance de vous l'offrir ce soir.

- Et moi de le recevoir... ajouta-t-elle. Je suis juste désolée de n'avoir rien pour vous.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous m'offrez déjà beaucoup...

Sa phrase ouvrait un champ d'interprétations très vaste et il voulut restreindre ce champ pour ne pas laisser de sous-entendus courir, c'était bien trop dangereux à cet instant au vu du regard que Julia posait sur lui, un de ses regards à la fois tendres et sensuels qui l'avait fait craquer bien des fois, avant, quand ils étaient ensemble...

Il pensa qu'elle avait peut-être l'alcool amoureux elle-aussi et qu'il devait se méfier de ses agissements.

- William, en fait je crois que j'ai également quelque chose à vous offrir.

Il s'inquiéta de ces paroles, que voulait-elle dire ? Julia dut détecter son appréhension puisqu'elle rajouta :

- Faites-moi confiance. Venez près de moi.

Il se leva et constata mécontent de lui que sa tête lui tournait : "En même temps il n'y a pas de miracle, boire et peu manger, c'est forcément dangereux..." se blâma-t-il intérieurement. Il passa de l'autre côté de la table et s'approcha d'elle.

- Aidez-moi William, dit-elle en se levant.

Il la soutint et le simple fait de la tenir contre lui provoqua une soudaine chaleur qui le surprit. Il pensa qu'il avait vraiment trop bu, il regarda la bouteille : elle était aux trois quarts vide, pour deux personnes ne buvant presque pas, c'était trop...

- Prenez votre manteau et le mien.

Il fut rassuré, apparemment son présent n'était pas une folie. Il revêtit son manteau et aida Julia à faire de même. Il aimait être derrière elle ainsi, il avait envie de l'enlacer et de déposer tendrement un baiser dans son cou et lui montrer avec son corps combien il l'aimait. "Ce n'est pas possible William, ce n'est pas en imaginant de telles choses que tu vas résister... elle est mariée", encore une fois sa conscience le ramenait impitoyablement à la réalité...

- Nous allons dehors, lui dit-elle. Fermez vos yeux une fois la porte passée.

Il lui obéit. Pour l'aider il la tenait par la taille et il sentit le corps de Julia beaucoup plus souple, elle était totalement détendue contre lui, l'alcool ayant fait tomber la retenue qu'elle avait en temps normal. Ils franchirent la porte et l'extrême fraîcheur de cette nuit canadienne les saisit.

- Arrêtez-vous là William, lui demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques pas.

Elle se plaça devant lui, prit ses mains, enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Julia, ne faites pas de bêtises, s'il vous plaît...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... maintenant, levez la tête vers le ciel et ouvrez les yeux...

Ce qu'il fit : il découvrit alors un spectacle majestueux qui le laissa sans voix. Le ciel était totalement dégagé et une myriade d'étoiles se détachait, ardentes, sur un ciel d'encre somptueux. Le calme, la force et la magnificence de ce spectacle associé à la présence de Julia pratiquement contre lui et leurs mains liées émut William bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Après de longues minutes à observer les astres elle lui dit :

- Joyeux Noël William...

Il se délecta encore de ce moment et prit enfin la parole :

- C'est le plus beau des cadeaux Julia, merci, dit-il la gorge nouée. Il serra les mains de la jeune femme et s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait.

- Venez, dit-il simplement en l'attirant contre lui. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et la serra dans ses bras. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel et restèrent ainsi un bon moment, immobiles, l'un contre l'autre. William baissa finalement la tête et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Rentrons maintenant, je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez froid. Vous tremblez de plus en plus.

Julia posa sa tête sur l'épaule de William et déposa un baiser dans son cou, tout doucement.

Malgré le froid, les lèvres de Julia étaient délicieusement chaudes et William se sentit fondre sous ce baiser.

- Julia, arrêtez ça maintenant, s'il vous plaît, la supplia-t-il. Vous avez trop bu...

- Non, William, ce n'est pas l'alcool, c'est bien plus... et je n'ai pas envie de m'arrêter...

Elle avait dit cela le visage enfoui dans son cou et elle reprit son baiser, en l'appuyant un peu plus et en passant une main sur sa nuque.

William restait persuadé que l'alcool avait désinhibé Julia et qu'elle agissait sans trop réfléchir, ce qu'elle se reprocherait. Il avait une charge importante sur les épaules, il devait garder son self control pour deux personnes et c'était difficile pour lui qui sentait monter un très fort désir pour elle. Il imagina qu'il devait être impitoyable pour qu'elle s'arrête :

- A quoi jouez-vous ? Il la regardait, plein d'interrogations et le regard inflexible.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et s'approcha de ses lèvres :

- Julia cessez cela, vous allez le regretter.

- Je ne pense pas...

Elle l'embrassa et il sentit qu'il lâchait prise. D'abord immobile, il répondit rapidement à son baiser. Mais sa conscience reprit le dessus promptement et il l'écarta vivement de lui. Il la tint à bout de bras et s'exclama :

- Julia, vous me torturez, ne jouez pas ainsi avec mes sentiments...

- Vos sentiments William ? Et quels sont-ils ? lui demanda-t-elle, tout à coup sérieuse et visiblement contrariée.

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, lui répondit-t-il fermement.

- Non je ne vois pas, soyez explicite. Car si je pense bien à ces sentiments-là, je... ne serais pas mariée à Darcy à l'heure qu'il est.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- William je... elle hésitait à continuer mais ses émotions se bousculèrent en elle et sa colère contenue se manifesta à cet instant :

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir empêcher de l'épouser ? Vos sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes ? Je ne comprends pas...

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite sans avoir vraiment réfléchi à ses paroles et elle se sentit honteuse, elle baissa la tête et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues rougies par le froid.

William, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, reprit ses esprits bien vite en constatant l'état d'abattement dans lequel se trouvait la jeune femme.

- Je suis tellement désolé Julia... je vous dois une explication je crois. Je... mes sentiments n'ont jamais cessé d'être très forts envers vous. Mais... j'ai du réparer une erreur passée et je n'avais pas le choix, c'était le seul moment où je pouvais le faire.

Il était obligé de lui expliquer toute l'histoire, ce qu'il fit. Elle l'écouta, la tête toujours inclinée mais ses larmes avaient cessé. Elle essuya délicatement ses joues, leva les yeux et il conclut :

- Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal Julia...

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire, ce qui le rassura, il craignait qu'elle ne lui en veuille. Au contraire, elle passa ses mains dans le manteau de William qui n'était pas fermé et se colla contre lui.

Julia fut étonnée de constater que sa colère était retombée d'un coup et que finalement, elle ne l'en admirait que plus :

- Je comprends... vous avez bien fait.

Elle le regarda et la sincérité de ses yeux termina d'apaiser l'inquiétude de William, elle approcha encore ses lèvres des siennes, tout doucement, et s'arrêta juste devant sa bouche, l'interrogeant du regard, voulait-il bien faire le dernier pas ? Il ne put résister et cette étreinte réveilla profondément en lui ses sentiments refoulés pour cette femme. Cette vague fut accompagnée d'un profond désir qui se traduisit par un baiser encore plus appuyé. Il prit la tête de Julia dans ses mains pour l'embrasser encore plus intensément. William, les yeux fermés, fronçait les sourcils, cet instant, il le désirait tant et depuis trop longtemps...

Il sentait qu'il était en train de perdre tout contrôle, il avait envie d'elle comme ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, il la serrait très fort et elle répondait de la même manière, ce qui le rendait encore plus incontrôlable.

Mais insidieusement, un autre sentiment s'infiltra dans sa conscience ébranlée : une tristesse qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Et puis, alors qu'il l'embrassait en soupirant, il repensa à son mariage, la promesse qu'il avait faite à son mari... et il fut déçu, par lui-même, par ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire... ce n'était pas glorieux en fait. Il repoussa doucement Julia en lui tenant encore la tête, il garda les yeux fermés et, luttant contre son corps, il lui murmura, ses lèvres contre les siennes :

- Julia... on ne peut pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas correct.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle avait besoin de reprendre ses esprits avant de pouvoir le faire. Elle inspira profondément et lui dit d'une voix très douce :

- Ne vous en faites pas... j'assume ce choix. Ces deux jours m'ont fait comprendre beaucoup de choses. Ma conscience me dictera quoi faire... ensuite.

Il ne put résister à embrasser tendrement ses lèvres et ce contact délicieux allait encore l'emporter très loin, il stoppa donc avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :

- Julia, vous ne comprenez pas, je dois arrêter, j'ai fait une promesse à votre mari, je n'ai pas le droit...

Son corps et son esprit luttèrent ensemble et ce dernier gagna de justesse, forçant William à s'écarter d'elle. Il ajouta en serrant les dents :

- Venez, rentrons, de toute façon vous avez trop froid...

Il commença à approcher de la porte, la soutenant et elle lui dit avant qu'il ne l'ouvre :

- William, à moi aussi vous m'avez fait une promesse tout à l'heure...

- Oui Julia...

En lui prenant doucement le bras, il l'invita à se mettre devant lui, il voulait mettre fin à cette conversation :

- Je vous ai fait une promesse, c'est vrai. Mais votre bonheur ne peut pas passer par une telle attitude. Julia, réfléchissez...

- Pourquoi décidez-vous toujours pour moi ? N'avez-vous pas encore compris ce qui ferait mon bonheur ?

- Je crois que si...

Elle se rapprocha de lui, il se raidit.

- Et ma promesse à Darcy Julia, qu'en faites-vous ?

Elle remit une de ses mains dans son manteau et la posa sur sa taille puis la fit glisser dans son dos, se rapprochant encore un peu plus de lui. A ce contact William sentit revenir son désir et il avait peur de ne plus avoir aucun moyen de le retenir à présent.

- William, quelle promesse a le plus de valeur ? Celle faite à un homme que vous connaissez peu ou celle faite à la femme que vous... aimez ?

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots d'un ton hésitant, en le regardant tendrement.

Elle vit dans les yeux de William et dans son attitude - il se détendit et accepta le contact de Julia- que ses arguments l'avaient convaincu.

Julia sentit la main droite de William l'attirer vigoureusement contre lui. Elle constata avec soulagement que plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant et elle s'abandonna au désir de cet homme qu'elle voulait aussi. Il l'embrassa fougueusement, la tenant contre lui, serrée. Elle était surprise par son attitude, il dégageait une virilité puissante qu'elle ne lui imaginait pas, et qui la rendait encore plus folle de lui. Il quittait parfois ses lèvres, soupirant, pour embrasser son cou qu'il maintenait avec sa main sur le haut de sa nuque. Il lui provoquait des frissons intenses qui réchauffaient son corps pourtant refroidi par l'air ambiant.

Entre un soupir et un baiser, William murmura son prénom, les lèvres posées sur son cou. Il fit glisser une main sur le haut de son dos et son autre bras sous ses fesses, il se baissa et elle sentit qu'il la soulevait, toujours en l'embrassant. Il la plaqua contre la porte et reprit le chemin de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa plus déchaîné que jamais, et la position de Julia faisait qu'il était intimement contre elle, entre ses jambes.

Elle était dépassée par l'ardeur de William, elle perdit pied et mit sa tête en arrière en soupirant :

- Oh William...

Il profita de son cou offert pour la couvrir de baisers, l'appuyant encore un peu plus contre la porte. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux fermés, profitant de cet instant merveilleux qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Il ouvrit la porte tout en continuant à la porter mais cette fois-ci il avait passé ses deux bras sous les fesses de la jeune femme qui l'entourait de ses jambes. Une fois la porte fermée, ils continuèrent à s'embrasser alors que William portait Julia vers la table. Il la déposa dessus choisissant un endroit vide pour ne pas la blesser. Il ne relâcha pas son étreinte, au contraire et les baisers insistants de William poussèrent Julia à se tenir en arrière. Elle s'agrippa à lui et tenta de le faire basculer avec lui sur la table. Il la retint et dans un souffle lui expliqua :

- Non pas là, je ne veux pas que vous ayez mal ou bien froid...

Il avait consenti à ouvrir les yeux et il la contempla quelques instants. Julia adora le regard qu'il lui offrit à ce moment-là : il était plein de détermination mais aussi d'amour et de bienveillance.

- Julia, vous me faites perdre la tête, lui avoua-t-il en l'attirant contre lui et en s'approchant encore de ses lèvres.

Elle se laissa faire et le contact des lèvres de William faillit presque la faire défaillir, elle aussi perdait tous ses moyens dans les bras de cet homme, elle voulait tout lui donner, son coeur, son corps, jusqu'à son âme.

- William... William...

Le ton de Julia marquait un abandon total, il l'entendait pour la première lui parler ainsi, en prononçant son prénom. Ce qui l'enflamma encore davantage même s'il pensait que ce ne fut pas possible. La fougue de William obligeait la jeune femme à se retenir d'une main à la table, son autre main positionnée sur la nuque de son amant. Elle avait la tête renversée en l'arrière, et il dirigea encore une fois ses baisers sur son cou exposé et son envie de la posséder le poussa à lui retirer son manteau, puis le sien et finalement sa veste.

Julia, tout en répondant à ses baisers, lui retira sa cravate et enleva son chemisier. Elle détacha ses cheveux, spectacle que William s'autorisa à regarder avec fascination. Il l'amena alors plus près de lui et la souleva à nouveau gardant sa tête lovée dans son cou, ses cheveux. Elle se retint en se serrant contre lui et en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Il l'amena vers leur lit de fortune, mit un genou à terre et l'allongea délicatement, attentif à sa cheville. Il l'embrassa encore et ils enlevèrent les derniers vêtements qui couvraient le haut de leur corps. William positionna le couvre lit sur eux puis il reprit les lèvres de Julia sans s'arrêter, ses mains tenant sa tête pour la retenir au plus près de lui.

Il était sur elle, de ses bras elle l'attirait encore plus contre elle et le contact de la peau brûlante du torse de William sur la sienne lui provoqua des frissons d'un désir irrésistible.

William arrêta de l'embrasser et la regarda, le souffle court. Elle sentait contre elle les battements rapides du coeur de cet homme qu'elle adorait.

Il profita de cette petite trêve dans leur danse effrénée pour lui parler. Avant cela, il dégagea les cheveux du front de la jeune femme pour lui caresser et lui avoua :

- Julia... je vous aime comme un fou. Vous me mettez dans un état pas possible.

Elle déposa un tendre et long baiser sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés puis reposa sa tête sur leur couche, fixant ses yeux dans les siens :

- Je suis dans le même état que vous William et... je vous aime également, comme je n'ai jamais aimé aucun homme.

- Mon amour...lui murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Il reprit ses lèvres au départ tendrement puis la trêve prit fin. Ses baisers se firent encore plus ardents et le désir qui les animait poussa William à passer de ses lèvres à son cou encore une fois puis ses épaules, il descendit encore et embrassa tout son corps, jusqu'à son ventre. Ses mains accompagnaient ses baisers par des caresses d'une douceur sans pareille. Julia lui tenait la tête soupirant et murmurant encore et encore son prénom.

Il remonta vers sa tête en continuant de l'embrasser puis entreprit de les libérer des derniers vêtements qui les entravaient encore.

Ils étaient enfin nus, l'un contre l'autre et ils firent l'amour en ne cessant de s'embrasser, de murmurer des mots traduisant leur amour l'un pour l'autre, se serrant fort l'un comme l'autre.

Tous les deux vécurent cette nuit comme dans un rêve. Ils ne voulaient pas dormir, sachant bien qu'ils ne partageraient pas de nouvelle nuit ensemble de sitôt. Ils se parlèrent, rigolèrent, se dirent tous les mots doux qu'ils retenaient en eux depuis longtemps et leurs corps se parlèrent également parfois tendrement, parfois plus ardemment.

William n'oubliait cependant pas le feu, ne voulant pas que Julia ait froid. Il était très prévenant envers elle et elle appéciait cette attitude à son égard.

Il était sûrement très tard dans la nuit quand ils s'endormirent, enlacés, épuisés.

_A suivre... Finalement il restera encore deux chapitres __après__ celui-ci..._


	11. Chapter 11 LA OU TOUT SE SAIT

Le lendemain matin, William se réveilla le premier. Il sourit constatant que Julia était exactement dans la même position que la veille, à la différence près que cette fois-ci elle était nue. Il l'observa, elle dormait tranquillement, sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son torse. Lui aussi, comme la veille, la maintenait tout contre lui et cette fois-ci, il l'attira encore plus à lui pour l'embrasser, doucement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, un peu surprise de sa position, puis se remémorant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer, le regarda en lui souriant tendrement et lui dit :

- Bonjour mon amour.

Seulement, ils ne pouvaient plus s'attarder, il faisait beau, le soleil dehors l'attestait et il devait déjà être tard dans la matinée vu son rayonnement intense. Les secours arriveraient bientôt or William ne voulait pas que Julia soit surprise dans une position critiquable.

Ils se nettoyèrent en respectant l'intimité l'un de l'autre et s'apprêtèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, rangèrent la cabane, rassemblèrent leurs affaires. Parfois, en se croisant, ils s'accordaient un répit en s'embrassant. Julia crut constater un moment que William était triste même s'il le cachait merveilleusement bien en s'affairant :

- William, cette nuit a été fantastique mais ce ne sera pas la dernière...

Il s'arrêta et la regarda attentif, elle continua :

- Vous verrez...

Il esquissa un léger sourire qu'elle ne réussit pas à déchiffrer et il changea de sujet :

- Nous devons partir maintenant.

La cheville de Julia lui permettait à présent de prendre appui sur son pied mais c'était encore très douloureux, il dut encore lui prêter son bras pour l'aider.

Ils sortirent de la cabane et William alla chercher dans la remise une petite luge qu'il avait remarquée. Trop petite pour porter Julia, elle serait bien utile pour y mettre leurs deux sacs, celui de Georges et le coffre.

Ils allaient pour partir quand Julia le stoppa :

- Attendez William, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Elle fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit un petit scalpel. Elle pénétra dans la cabane et elle s'agenouilla près de l'entrée. Il comprit au bout de quelques instants, qu'elle était en train de graver un message dans le bois. Il s'approcha, curieux de voir ce qu'elle inscrivait : "William et Julia, pour un beau Noël". Julia vit que William releva un sourcil en signe de surprise, il la regarda et lui dit :

- Ca ne va pas Julia, donnez-moi votre instrument...

Il barra "un beau " et grava à la place "le plus beau des"

- C'est mieux ainsi, conclut-il, fier de lui.

- Vous avez raison, approuva-t-elle en rigolant doucement.

Elle se releva et se serra contre lui, les mains sur la nuque de William, ses doigts jouant dans ses cheveux. William passa ses bras autour de la taille de Julia et ils s'embrassèrent encore avec douceur.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter William, lui dit-elle entre deux baisers.

- Nous allons devoir pourtant, il nous faut partir, lui affirma-t-il en l'embrassant à son tour tendrement. Il continua et l'attira un peu plus à lui.

Elle s'amusa de son attitude et lui demanda :

- Nous ne devions pas partir ?

-Si, conclut-il, avec un sourire amusé. Puis il déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Julia s'écarta et ils rigolèrent doucement, heureux de la complicité qu'ils partageaient. Ils repartirent enfin, William tirant d'une main la luge et de l'autre la soutenant. Ils avançaient doucement, la neige fraîche entravant leur progression. De toute façon et malgré le froid mordant, tous deux n'avaient pas envie de se presser , profitant de ces derniers instants l'un contre l'autre.

Ils parlèrent encore de l'affaire et William confia qu'il était pressé d'en connaître tous les détails.

- Quand même, dire que vous ramenez un trésor avec vous ! s'exclama Julia.

- En effet, je ramène un trésor... il la regarda, amusé et continua :

- et un coffre remplit d'or...

- William... lui répondit-elle gênée. Ses joues se mirent à rougir et William s'arrêta, il l'attira doucement à lui et l'embrassa une dernière fois, y mettant tout son amour... il profita longuement de cette dernière étreinte. Il posa la main sur sa joue et la fit glisser sur les cheveux de Julia. Maintenant sa tête il lui murmura :

- Je vous aime.

- Moi aussi William... lui répondit-elle sur un ton très doux.

Ils se remirent en marche silencieusement. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se trouvèrent sur le chemin menant à la route et ils aperçurent au loin quatre personnes qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

- Voilà nos secours je crois...

- Alors notre Noël prend fin William ?

- On dirait bien...

Ils se regardèrent intensément une dernière fois et William vit des larmes dans les yeux de Julia :

- Julia, il y en aura peut-être d'autres, lui affirma-t-il en souriant. En attendant, si jamais un jour vous avez un doute, remémorez-vous tout ce que j'ai pu vous dire cette nuit.

Julia esquissa un triste sourire et cessa de le regarder, se concentrant sur les personnes qui s'approchaient.

Ce regard échangé par les deux amants n'avait pas échappé à la perspicacité d'un certain docteur...

- Vous avez vu Georges ?

- Quoi docteur ?

Emily se rapprocha de son oreille pour ne pas que les deux agents à leurs côtés entendent et précisa :

- Le regard qu'ils viennent d'échanger.

- Non désolé, dit-il un peu crispé.

Emily détecta le stress de l'agent Crabtree :

- Georges ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour la bonne cause. Et si ça se trouve, il sera tellement heureux de ces deux jours qu'il ne vous reprochera rien.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas assez docteur...

- Je vous soutiendrai Georges, ne vous en faites pas.

En tout cas Emily n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle observa le moindre des gestes du couple tentant de trouver des indices d'un éventuel rapprochement.

Ce fut Georges qui entama la conversation :

- Bonjour docteur, inspecteur, heureux de vous retrouver !

Il se saluèrent tous et Georges enchaîna rapidement, ne voulant pas donner la possibilité à l'inspecteur de le sermonner :

- Comment va votre cheville docteur ?

- Ca va aller Georges ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Le docteur Grace m'a accompagné pour vous soigner.

Julia regarda Georges et Emily incrédule :

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, je devrais pouvoir le faire seule, dit-elle amusée.

Le docteur Grace prit à son tour la parole :

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit madame, mais il était tellement inquiet qu'il m'a affolée et je me suis sentie obligée de venir à votre rencontre.

Georges regarda Emily, offusqué et elle lui lança à la dérobade un regard d'excuse, il fallait bien qu'elle justifie sa présence ici !

C'est vrai qu'il lui avait pourtant bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais elle était trop curieuse pour le laisser y aller tout seul.

Le matin même elle l'avait appelé au poste - il était encore d'astreinte - et elle lui avait demandé de relater l'entretien téléphonique avec le docteur Garland. Ce dernier avait apparemment bien pris la chose, comme un gentleman qu'il était et elle était un peu déçue. Elle avait envie d'avoir une bonne nouvelle le jour de Noël quand même ! Que leurs efforts payent... une fois convaincu Georges de l'accompagner, elle avait laissé sa famille en plan prétextant une affaire urgente au travail ! Comme c'était pratique...

Et elle était bienheureuse parce que leurs plans n'avaient apparemment pas été vains ... Emily détaillait le docteur et l'inspecteur très minutieusement. L'inspecteur avait l'air particulièrement éreinté, alors oui, il était mal rasé, mais ce n'était pas que cela ! Les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient d'une fatigue corporelle importante. Elle passa à Julia : elle aussi avait l'air fatigué même si c'était moins décelable chez elle...

Elle décida de poser une question qui lui semblait très à propos :

- Ca a été, pas trop éprouvant ?

- Non... plutôt... reposant, nous n'avons pas pu faire grand chose à cause de la tempête de neige, se justifia l'inspecteur.

Julia vint à sa rescousse, feignant le désaccord :

- Enfin William, vous avez tout de même résolu une bonne partie de cette enquête !

Il acquiescça et il commençèrent à relater leurs découvertes.

- Mais je vous raconterai tout cela au poste de police, il fait encore très froid et Julia a besoin de soins.

Il consentit à la lâcher, jusque là elle était toujours contre lui, à son bras - ce que remarqua bien entendu le docteur Grace - et les agents l'aidèrent à s'installer sur le traineau apporté pour l'occasion. William chaussa quant à lui les raquettes que lui tendit Georges.

- Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien Georges...

L'agent soupira, sentant l'orage arriver. L'inspecteur ajouta :

- Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour vous.

- Oui monsieur, je m'en suis douté mais je me suis surestimé, j'ai pensé que j'arriverais plus vite à la route. Une fois sur place, nous avons estimé les agents et moi qu'il était dangereux de revenir vous chercher. Ils m'ont expliqué qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre un petit moment dans la cabane et vu que vous aviez également mon sac je me suis laissé convaincre, se justifia-t-il.

William fut étonné par le discours de l'agent, il l'avait énoncé d'une traite, comme préparé à l'avance. Mais l'inspecteur ne lui en voulait pas, grâce à lui il avait vécu une aventure merveilleuse avec Julia.

- Bon, l'essentiel est que vous alliez bien et que la blessure du docteur n'était pas très grave.

- Oui c'est sûr ! approuva l'agent avec beaucoup de soulagement.

Georges était stupéfait de ne pas recevoir de sermon, il regarda discrètement le docteur Grace avec un sourire entendu et lui fit un petit clin d'oeil. Elle plissa les yeux avec un sourire énigmatique.

Ils se mirent alors en route. Julia demanda au docteur Grace de s'approcher :

- Avez-vous fait prévenir mon mari ?

- Oui et ne vous inquiétez pas, il a compris, Georges lui a expliqué que ce n'était qu'un fâcheux concours de circonstances.

- En effet...lui concéda Julia en la regardant avec une lueur inquisitrice dans les yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas madame ?

- Non pas du tout Emily, mais ne m'aviez vous pas dit que l'inspecteur Murdoch n'était pas d'asteinte ?

- Si, mais je me suis trompée apparemment, lui répondit-elle avec beaucoup d'aplomb. Et elle ajouta :

- Pourquoi, cela pose un problème ?

- Non, non bien sûr... conclut Julia, rougissante.

Emily jubilait intérieurement, elle avait vu la gêne de Julia et pour elle, c'était un indice de plus... Elle profita du moment pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus :

- Vous avez passé un bon réveillon sinon ?

- Oui et vous ?

Julia changeait vite de sujet et cela conforta Emily dans son idée.

- Excellent madame !

Elle la regarda de ses beaux yeux bleux perçants, Julia lui sourit poliment et regarda au loin signifiant que la conversation était terminée.

Le retour à la route se fit en grande partie dans le silence, chacun étant perdu dans ses pensées.

Arrivés à la calèche, les agents chargèrent les bagages. Emily et Georges firent semblant d'avoir d'importantes choses à se dire pour que William soit obligé d'aider Julia à descendre du traîneau et à intégrer le véhicule.

Seule Emily observa la scène pour ne pas réveiller la méfiance du couple. Elle constata la prévenance de William quand il l'aidait à marcher et son regard tendre envers elle. Pour la faire monter, il attrapa une de ses mains et positionna l'autre sur ses reins afin de la pousser. Une fois assise, Julia croisa le regard de William. La position d'Emily fit qu'elle voyait sa collègue de face.

Emily en fut sûre : il s'était passé quelque chose, le regard de Julia était celui d'une femme très éprise et jusque là elle ne s'était jamais permis de le regarder comme ça...

Georges vit à l'attitude d'Emily qu'elle avait détecté quelque chose, il l'interrogea :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je vous expliquerai, murmura-t-elle, venez dans la calèche, plaçons-nous de manière à ce qu'ils soient en face l'un de l'autre...

Elle l'attrapa par le bras et il la suivit en levant les yeux au ciel, décidément elle le menait un peu par le bout du nez ! Mais elle le faisait de façon tellement charmante qu'il se laissait faire, amusé.

Dans la calèche, par un heureux hasard... William et Julia était en face l'un de l'autre. Ils prirent bien soin de ne pas se regarder sauf quand l'un ou l'autre parlait. Finalement ils n'attendirent pas d'être au poste pour évoquer l'affaire, l'inspecteur voulant éviter de parler à tout prix de leurs conditions de vie dans la cabane.

Il expliqua donc en détails l'intégralité de leurs découvertes. Mais il restait encore de la route, le retour, avec la neige, étant un peu plus compliqué. Il enchaîna donc sur les questions sans réponse :

- Georges avez-vous pu enquêter sur les relations et la famille du défunt ?

- Oui monsieur, concernant sa famille, il n'en avait pas : un orphelin abandonné sur les marches d'une église. Parmi ses amis, il y avait un groupe de lutteurs québécois assez peu fréquentables. Et l'un d'entre eux est décédé de la même façon... J'ai réussi à contacter son médecin qui m'a confié n'avoir jamais vu bactéries si virulentes. J'ai pu obtenir de lui d'autres informations sur le corps de la victime : un tatouage représentant une tortue luth et des marques de fer aux chevilles. Cela tend à confirmer que cet homme était le fameux bagnard de Saint-Laurent du Maroni. Et il semblerait que cet homme soit bien celui qui ait été en contact avec notre victime des bois.

- Oui mais pourquoi et comment la victime des bois a récupéré le trésor et à qui était-il destiné ?

- Pour la première question je ne sais pas mais pour la deuxième, j'ai bien une petite idée monsieur.

L'agent ne continua pas, attendant que son auditoire le prie de le faire. William, commençant à connaître son collègue, s'en amusa et entra dans son jeu :

- Allez-y Georges, nous sommes suspendus à vos lèvres...

Georges s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre :

- Le message étant dans la cabane, celui à qui il est destiné va forcément venir et d'après moi, vu le magot, il ne devrait pas tarder !

- Bien vu Georges...

Julia s'agita quelque peu à sa place et elle lança un regard furtif à William qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre le problème : elle pensait au message qu'ils avaient laissé, si Georges s'occupait de cueillir le destinataire du trésor, il trouverait forcément leur inscription... et puis, elle entendit de nouveau la petite voix qui l'accompagnait parfois lui dire : "Et alors ?". Elle réfléchit et pensa que la petite voix n'avait peut-être pas tort... le fil de ses pensées l'amena à se dire qu'elle avait trop envie de retrouver les bras de William, il fallait donc agir : " Regarde-le Julia, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps sans l'embrasser. Tu dois tout faire pour que ta rupture avec Darcy soit rapide et propre. Tu as trop perdu de temps.". Elle regarda William tendrement et il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre son revirement de comportement : de gênée elle était passée à très à l'aise, il s'inquiéta et constata qu'il avait bien raison puisqu'elle affirma souriant doucement :

- Je partage, c'est une très bonne idée Georges, vous verrez, il y a de magnifiques cieux le soir si vous avez la chance d'y aller une nuit où c'est dégagé.

William la regarda héberlué, à quoi pensait-elle encore ? Il pensa ironique : "l'avantage avec Julia c'est qu'elle est pleine de surprises, un autre de ses nombreux charmes... mais là, je n'y comprends rien !". Ce regard, cette évocation, c'était se mettre en danger inconsidérément !

- N'est-ce pas William ? ajouta-t-elle presque sérieusement.

Il fut déstabilisé qu'elle tente en plus de l'inclure dans l'histoire et un instant il ne sut pas quoi répondre pourtant il le devait, constatant les regards interrogateurs de ses collègues dans la calèche :

- Oui... oui c'était fantastique Julia...

Le docteur Grace exultait, elle venait d'avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons : Julia qui se laissait aller : "La magie de Noël ?" se demanda-t-elle, rigolant intérieurement. Et la gêne de William était également très révélatrice. Georges était visiblement d'accord vu le regard entendu qu'il venait de partager avec Emily.

Georges enfonça le clou et Emily admira le courage du jeune homme - ou peut-être sa témérité... - car il demanda :

- Mon sac vous a-t-il servi monsieur ?

- Oui agent Crabtree, merci, répondit l'inspecteur avec un sourire poli mais néanmoins crispé qui semblait vouloir dire : "Surtout n'insistez pas !" mais, soit l'agent ne l'avait pas compris soit il voulait braver l'inspecteur puisqu'il continua :

- Avez-vous goûté à l'eau de vie qu'il contenait ?

Les yeux de l'inspecteur lançèrent des éclairs à l'agent :

- Oui Georges. Je vous la remplacerai d'ailleurs. William sentit que Julia allait ajouter quelque chose et il s'empressa donc de parler avant qu'elle ne le fasse, craignant une intervention irréfléchie :

- C'était très fort... mais... nous l'avons mélangée avec des confitures pour l'adoucir.

- Oh oui monsieur c'est effectivement très fort et souvent cela vous met dans des états pas possibles, j'espère que vous n'en avez pas trop bu ? s'enquit-il avec un petit sourire innocent.

William et Julia parlèrent en même temps, il affirma "non" pendant qu'elle dit "si"... Julia rigola doucement et continua :

- Mais nous avons bien pris soin à ne pas en abuser Georges, ç'aurait été dommage de ne pas profiter pleinement de notre réveillon en ingérant trop d'alcool...

Les sous-entendus de ses paroles n'échappèrent pas à William qui leva discrètement les yeux au ciel en frottant son front comme atteint de fatigue. Il ne savait plus comment réagir.

Heureusement ils étaient pratiquement arrivés, ils parlèrent de cette neige providentielle pour Noël et William en profita pour regarder à la dérobée Julia et lui montrer son incompréhension. Julia n'avait pas l'air inquiet et lui sourit tendrement. Il avait encore plus de questions dans la tête...

Arrivés au poste, William aida Julia à descendre pendant que les agents s'occupaient des bagages, aidés par Emily qui en savait assez désormais. Elle considérait qu'il fallait les laisser tranquilles à présent.

- Merci William.

- Je ne comprends pas Julia, lui dit-il discrètement une fois celle-ci sur le sol ferme. Il lui proposa son bras et elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Moi non plus...

Il la regarda interloqué mais n'insista pas, le moment était mal choisi. Il constata juste que Julia avait une lueur de bonheur dans les yeux et il aurait voulu qu'elle la conserve toujours.

Mais... il était sûr à ce moment qu'elle devait l'avoir perdue. Son mari, le docteur Garland, avançait vers eux et il sentit Julia se raidir. Il les rejoint très rapidement.

- Comment vas-tu Julia ? dit-il sur un ton plus poli qu'inquiet.

- Ca peut aller...

- Pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs : bonjour inspecteur.

La façon dont le docteur Garland salua William était tout sauf amicale, il continua :

- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma femme. Je savais pouvoir compter sur vous, j'ai eu raison n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il attendant une réponse affirmative de l'inspecteur qui ne vint pas.

- Bonjour docteur Garland, répondit-il tout simplement.

William lâcha le bras de Julia et se tourna vers elle :

- Maintenant que vous êtes en bonne compagnie Julia, je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore du travail sur cette affaire. Soignez votre cheville.

- Oui je vais tacher de me remettre sur pied, dit-elle tentant un trait d'humour qui ne dérida pas Darcy, William quant à lui se sentit obligé de sourire mais ce sourire tentait de cacher une certaine tristesse. "Bravo Julia... bien placée cette blague" se sermonna-t-elle.

Son mari lui proposa son bras et elle le prit, elle était étonnée, elle pensait être morose quand elle quitterait son amant mais pas du tout. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle allait bientôt retrouver William.

William lui, ne pouvait connaître l'état d'esprit de la femme qu'il aimait et c'est donc la machoire serrée qu'il la vit partir au bras d'un autre. Il en était jaloux même s'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit...

Emily arriva alors auprès de lui, elle avait détecté sa détresse. Son intention n'était plus guidée par la curiosité puisque c'était clair pour elle maintenant. Cependant, elle avait un peu mal au coeur pour lui :

- Ca va inspecteur ? s'enquit-elle.

William inspira un grand coup et lui répondit :

- Oui merci docteur, juste un peu de fatigue. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi, faire un brin de toilette et ensuite venir travailler.

- Si vous voulez, avec les agents d'astreinte, nous avons décidé de faire un petit repas de Noël improvisé, cela vous tente de vous joindre à nous ?

William réfléchit, il avait envie de se retrouver seul mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il risquait de se morfondre dans son coin. Il regarda Emily, reconnaissant et lui répondit :

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir docteur Grace.

Emily afficha un grand sourire.

La journée fut bien sympathique au poste de police et William ne regretta pas de participer au repas de Noël entre collègues, cela lui permit de penser à autre chose que Julia.

L'après-midi ils travaillèrent et décidèrent que Georges irait bien à la cabane pour attendre le destinataire du coffre. Il devait y rester trois jours maximum.

_A suivre..._

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier..._


	12. Chapter 12 EPILOGUE

Deux semaines plus tard, Julia, qui passait non loin du poste de police numéro quatre par hasard, bien sûr... décida de s'y arrêter.

- Bonjour William.

Il était en train de lire à son bureau et releva la tête, étonné d'entendre cette jolie voix qu'il n'attendait plus.

- Julia, quelle bonne surprise !

- Bonne année !

- Merci, bonne année à vous aussi.

- Je passais non loin de là et... je venais prendre des nouvelles de votre enquête, dit-elle appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, comme si elle n'osait pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Oh, bien entendu...

Un silence s'installa entre eux et ils furent vite gênés, William parla le premier :

- Mais venez, asseyez-vous, je vais tout vous raconter.

Julia s'exécuta en évitant de trop croiser le regard de l'inspecteur. William en profita pour la regarder approcher. Elle était toujours aussi belle, elle lui manquait cruellement et la voir ici sans pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras lui provoqua un pincement au coeur. Finalement, elle le regarda et cet échange entre eux fut comme un message signifiant : "tu me manques". Ils se regardèrent ainsi sans parler, échangeant des sentiments par ce seul moyen. Au bout d'un petit moment, William avec un sourire poli rompit le silence :

- Avant de connaître tous les détails de cette enquête Julia, j'aimerais savoir comment vous vous portez. Vos tendons étaient-ils touchés ?

- Par chance non et oui ça va beaucoup mieux, je vous remercie.

Un nouveau silence... un nouveau sourire poli masquant les véritables sentiments...

- Vous souhaitiez donc connaître les derniers développements de cette histoire ?

Elle hocha la tête et William continua :

- L'agent Crabtree s'est rendu sur place et il a attendu deux jours avant qu'un vieil homme ne se présente à la cabane.

- Ah et qui était-il alors ?

- Un prêtre.

- Un prêtre ?

- Oui, notre homme avait envoyé une lettre à ce prêtre lui disant qu'il lui faisait don d'un trésor sans pareil pour aider les petits orphelins. Mais tenez plutôt, voici la lettre, dit William en ouvrant un des tiroirs de son bureau. Elle se pencha pour s'en saisir, la porta à ses yeux et commença la lecture à haute voix :

_"Vous avez été pour moi plus qu'une famille. Je sais que vous auriez pu faire plus si vous aviez les moyens. Si vous suivez mes indications, vous aurez de quoi sauver tous les orphelins du Canada en leur offrant des conditions de vie décentes._

_Croyez-moi et vous ne le regretterez pas._

_Le seigneur m'a permis d'offrir un peu de ce que j'ai reçu et je le remercierai bientôt de vive voix._

_Priez pour mon âme."_

S'ensuivait des conseils pour trouver la cabane et l'indication pour trouver le plan de la mine ainsi que des instructions pour s'y rendre par le placard secret.

- William, quel beau geste, je ne pensais pas que cela se terminerait ainsi...

- C'est vrai et finalement, je ne sais pas si son merci à Saint Laurent était pour le bagne de Saint Laurent du Maroni ou s'il remerciait Saint Laurent qui lui aura inspiré de remettre cet or à des enfants dans le besoin...

- Peut-être les deux William...

- C'est possible. En attendant, je regrette d'avoir trouvé le coffre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les enfants n'en profiteront pas...

- Oh oui, c'est juste...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai contacté l'inspecteur Guillaume pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

- Ah ? Et que vous a-t-il dit ?

- Il était heureux de dénouer cette affaire et doit venir nous rendre une visite pour récupérer l'or.

- Bonne nouvelle.

Il la regarda étonné, l'invitant à continuer.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle d'avoir de nouveau la visite de l'inspecteur Guillaume. Ne trouvez-vous pas William ?

- Oui, en effet, lui dit-il légèrement piqué au vif.

- Ne vous méprenez pas William, j'avais juste trouvé à l'époque que vous étiez assez enjoué à son contact et puis c'est une personne amusante n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, approuva William quelque peu soulagé. C'est un homme... surprenant il est vrai et sa compagnie est effectivement agréable mais je ne partage pas toutes ses idées...

Ne voulant pas s'étendre sur les idées en question, William continua :

- Il m'a chargé de vous présenter ses hommages. Et il s'est enquit de savoir si nos relations n'étaient toujours que professionnelles.

- Et que lui avez-vous répondu William ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je lui ai répondu par l'affirmative.

- Oh...

- Je n'aurais pas dû ?

- Non, je ne suis plus votre collègue donc nous n'avons plus de relations professionnelles.

William acquiesça et enchaîna :

- Vous avez...

- Vous auriez dû lui dire qu'il y avait bien plus maintenant, le coupa-t-elle.

Il la regarda, intéressé et ajouta :

- Et qui a-t-il de plus aujourd'hui Julia ? lui demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas comment le qualifier William, dit-elle gênée tout en souriant timidement.

- C'est pourtant facile, répondit-il peut-être un peu trop vivement : je suis votre amant, ajouta-t-il, une pointe de provocation dans la voix. Il se leva et alla fermer la porte de son bureau. Ils parlaient doucement mais l'inspecteur avait tendance à croire que certains avaient une ouïe très développée au poste de police...

- Vous êtes bien plus que cela pour moi... Julia était gênée et sentait bien que ce sujet rendait William un peu nerveux.

Il revint vers elle, croisa les bras et s'appuya sur le côté de son bureau :

- Dans les faits, je ne suis pas plus Julia.

- Laissez-moi un peu de temps, ce n'est pas si simple...

Elle le regarda avec un sourire qui masquait mal un léger agacement et lui affirma :

- Je vous donne rendez-vous dans un mois William, nous irons dîner ensemble dans le restaurant de votre choix et je vous promets que vous serez bien plus que mon amant...

Elle voulait convaincre William mais ses yeux sincères le firent pour elle.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Julia. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous blesser et vous pousser à de telles extrémités, oubliez ce que je viens de dire. Faites ce que bon vous semble.

Elle baissa la tête :

- William...

Il s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dessus. Elle leva les yeux vers lui sans qu'il puisse interpréter son regard.

- Julia, ça ne change en rien la nature de mes sentiments pour vous... ne vous méprenez pas sur mes paroles, je ne veux en rien vous presser ou vous forcer à quoi que ce soit, dit-il à voix basse.

Elle sourit timidement et retira sa main :

- Je dois y aller maintenant, veuillez m'excuser.

Elle se leva et le salua. William la regarda partir. Il pensa n'avoir pas été très délicat avec elle. Il s'en voulut : "Mais que faire ?", pensa-t-il. "Pour l'instant rien et laisser les choses avancer tranquillement..."

Julia se rendit à la morgue, elle voulait revoir sa protégée et comme elle avait écourté sa visite auprès de William, elle espérait connaître les derniers détails de cette affaire par la bouche d'Emily.

De loin elle entendit le docteur Grace parler avec l'agent Crabtree. Elle sourit, ça lui rappela des souvenirs et le ton employé par les jeunes gens étaient décidément très gai, ce qui intensifia son sourire. Elle se rapprocha d'eux, ils étaient dans la salle principale, dos à elle. Elle les entendait parler :

- ...encore très proches, dans son bureau...

- Une preuve de plus mais en avait-on besoin ? On peut arrêter là ce petit jeu, nous avons rempli notre mission ! triompha la jeune femme.

- De quelle mission parlez-vous ? les interrogea le docteur Ogden, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

Georges et Emily se retournèrent vivement vers Julia qui vit leurs mines effrayées et coupables. Emily se reprit très vite:

- Docteur, quelle bonne surprise ! Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

- Non je viens d'arriver, lui expliqua Julia qui sentait bien qu'elle avait surpris un échange qu'ils auraient aimé garder secret et qui peut-être la concernait au vu de leur embarras en sa présence. Elle continua sur un ton tout aussi enjoué :

- Désolée de vous avoir interrompus mais vous paraissiez si gais, je pourrais peut-être partager avec vous le sujet de votre bonne humeur ?

Georges toussota et Emily lui répondit avec cet aplomb qui la caractérisait :

- C'est un peu personnel docteur, désolée de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus.

Elle fixa Julia droit dans les yeux :

- Très bien Emily, je comprends tout à fait et excusez-moi de mon indiscrétion.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame... - Emily en profita pour changer de sujet - vous souhaitiez me parler d'un sujet en particulier ?

- Je passais par là, je souhaitais vous présenter mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année et avoir les derniers éclaircissements sur cette affaire de Noël.

- Oh c'est très gentil, bonne année à vous également.

Georges lui souhaita à son tour et Emily continua :

- Qu'aviez-vous besoin d'éclaircir ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas comment notre victime est entrée en contact avec le prisonnier de Guyane.

- L'inspecteur ne vient-il pas de vous le raconter ? demanda un peu trop hâtivement l'agent. Il se mordit la lèvre, il venait de lui révéler par cette phrase qu'il les avait vus ensemble.

Julia ne remarqua pas la gêne de l'agent, bien trop occupée à masquer la sienne :

- Non, nous avons juste évoqué le destinataire du message... J'ai oublié de lui poser la question mais comme je venais vous voir j'ai pensé que vous me donneriez la réponse.

Georges décida de prendre la parole :

- Nous pensons que la victime des bois a volé l'or du bagnard puisque, d'après les témoins ils se sont battus quelques temps auparavant et la disparition de notre victime des bois semble montrer qu'il se cachait pour ne pas être retrouvé. Mais nous n'avons pas de preuves concrètes de ce vol.

- Croyez-vous qu'il s'en est emparé avec l'intention d'en faire don à ce vieux prêtre pour prendre soin des orphelins du Canada ?

- J'ai tendance à vouloir le croire madame. Ce serait une si belle histoire !

- Je suis d'accord avec vous agent et je partage encore plus le sentiment de l'inspecteur Murdoch du coup.

- Lequel ? demanda Emily.

- Il a regretté, en quelque sorte, d'avoir trouvé l'or.

- Oh je penserais la même chose à sa place ! déclara Georges. Dommage que les orphelins n'en aient pas profité...

L'agent Crabtree se tint le menton, il réfléchissait et cela annonçait toujours une intervention radieuse qui ne tarda pas à venir :

- Je sais ! Je vais faire une collecte au poste de police pour que nous puissions faire un don à ce prêtre ! Bien sûr ce ne sera rien par rapport aux lingots mais ce sera toujours ça ! J'y vais de ce pas mesdames, je dois vous laisser.

Il partit précipitamment et ajouta avant de les quitter :

- Je compte sur vous pour participer !

Elles répondirent en choeur par l'affirmative et elles semblaient toutes deux amusées par l'attitude de l'agent :

- Une nouvelle mission pour l'agent Crabtree ! conclut Emily.

- Oui encore une à ce que je vois... elle me concernait la dernière, avouez-le...

Le docteur Grace fut décontenancée par les paroles directes de son mentor, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Emily n'avait pas envie de lui mentir, elle pensait qu'elle en avait entendu trop en arrivant à la morgue alors autant être honnête.

- Oui je dois le reconnaître.

- Et... l'inspecteur Murdoch ? demanda Julia déjà sûre de la réponse.

- C'est vrai...

- Ce réveillon n'était pas une totale coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?

- Disons que les circonstances ont joué en notre faveur...

Emily regarda Julia avec appréhension. Julia semblait réfléchir et Emily ne sut pas détecter à son attitude si elle était fâchée ou non.

- Je m'en suis doutée lorsque vous êtes venus nous chercher. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de venir, vous comme moi, nous le savons. Une entorse... Vous veniez juste constater votre victoire n'est-ce pas ?

- Parce que ç'en est une ? lui demanda Emily la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Julia ne répondit pas et fixa Emily, surprise de l'audace de la jeune femme qui, même prise en faute, continuait de vouloir en savoir plus.

- Emily... je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Que vouliez-vous en faisant cela ?

- Madame je vais être franche. Nous voulions vous aider, nous considérions qu'il était dommage de gâcher un tel amour...

Julia était encore surprise par la franchise de la jeune femme, mais en réalité, ce trait de caractère ne lui déplaisait pas.

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que ce n'était pas à vous d'en décider ?

- Si bien sûr. Mais nous nous sommes dit également que si vous ne vouliez pas qu'il se passe quelque chose, il ne se passerait rien, car vous êtes responsables de vos actes.

- C'est vrai Emily.

Julia sourit, Georges et Emily lui faisait vraiment penser à deux gosses plein d'idéaux.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, effectivement nous sommes deux adultes responsables.

Emily la regardait les yeux remplis d'espoir, elle avait envie que Julia lui avoue tout mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de lui demander, vu sa position délicate du moment... Julia avait envie de continuer de toute façon, de raconter à quelqu'un le bonheur qu'elle avait eu, et ce magnifique Noël elle le devait en partie à la jeune femme en face d'elle.

- En fait j'ai presqu'envie de vous remercier tous les deux...

Julia rougit et Emily lui demanda pourquoi sur un ton prudent :

- Emily... vous savez très bien pourquoi je vous remercie... il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose entre l'inspecteur et moi... mais vous le savez déjà, j'imagine que Georges aura vu notre inscription dans la cabane... pourtant, nous avons tenté de résister mais à quoi bon ?

Emily sourit espièglement et elle oublia soudainement sa prudence, elle prit les mains du docteur Ogden et lui dit :

- Racontez-moi madame !

Elles rigolèrent toutes deux, Julia passa son bras autour des épaules d'Emily :

- Allez, venez, je vous raconte tout cela autour d'un thé, je vous invite !

Darcy Garland était un homme intelligent, il savait quand il avait perdu la partie et il sentait bien que sa femme, malgré tous les efforts qu'elle avait pu faire n'avait pas réussi à oublier l'inspecteur Murdoch.

Il avait tout tenté pour qu'elle tourne la page définitivement, il croyait parfois avoir triomphé mais un détail le ramenait systématiquement à la réalité : un "William..." marmonné la nuit dans son sommeil, une lueur de bonheur quand elle évoquait leur collaboration passée, des soupirs sans raison apparente...

Le sort s'acharnait sur lui : sa femme avait passé le réveillon avec cet inspecteur de malheur. Il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, tout avait joué contre elle...

Il était temps qu'il agisse, ça ne servait à rien de se battre contre l'Amour, il savait d'expérience qu'on en sortait toujours perdant. Alors autant partir en faisant le moins de dégâts possibles. Il ne voulait pas partager sa vie avec une femme qui pensait à un autre homme...

Mais sa fierté lui dictait de la quitter avant qu'elle ne le fasse, elle ne tarderait pas, il savait que Julia n'était pas une femme qui redouterait le départ, le jour où elle aurait accepté la réalité. Et il lui avait semblé que ce réveillon avait changé beaucoup de choses en elle.

Ils prenaient le thé sur leur grande table à manger et Julia le regarda, il soutint son regard, droit et fier :

- Darcy, je dois te parler.

- Moi aussi Julia et ce que je veux te dire n'attendra pas : je souhaite te quitter.

Julia fut abasourdie par les paroles de son mari qui l'avait prise de court. Elle était sur le point tout lui avouer...

- Je ne peux pas et ne veux plus me battre contre tes sentiments. Je sais que tu n'y peux rien, j'ai vu que tu avais essayé, je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je ne souhaite pas rester avec une femme dont le coeur appartient à un autre homme. Je pars pour Buffalo la semaine prochaine et tu es de nouveau libre.

Julia ne sut que dire. Il vit qu'elle était totalement prise au dépourvu :

- Ne dis rien, n'en parlons plus, agissons comme des amis si tu le veux bien car je tiens tout de même à conserver notre amitié.

Il se leva en s'essuyant délicatement les lèvres et lui dit :

- Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail...

Julia hocha la tête et ne put qu'admirer le courage de cet homme qui faisait très souvent preuve d'une grande intelligence. Et même si elle était rongée de culpabilité, elle ne pouvait nier un certain soulagement...

William terminait de se préparer, il voulait être parfait, il regarda dans son miroir s'il était correctement rasé et, satisfait de lui, il sourit. Il tapota ses joues avec un peu de lotion après rasage, une de ces celles dont l'odeur subtile vous ravit discrètement les narines, la vendeuse lui avait dit, avec un regard plein d'évidence : "Nous la faisons venir de Paris...", comme si tout était dit.

Il enfila sa chemise fraîchement amidonnée et repassée, noua une cravate de soie, mit sa veste, ses chaussures cirées avec soin et enfila son manteau.

Avant de sortir de chez lui, il attrapa l'invitation qu'il avait reçue deux semaines plus tôt et relut le message, rédigé d'une main délicate :

_"N'ayant pas reçu de votre part une proposition de restaurant, je prends l'inititative du choix. Je vous invite donc à me retrouver à "L'entracte" le 07 février à 8h du soir._

_J'espère vous y retrouver._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Julia"_

Elle avait tenu parole, quelle femme ! Elle avait donc quitté Darcy... il espérait que les deux n'en avaient pas trop souffert. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre.

Arrivé sur place, à huit heures précises, son coeur battait la chamade. William se rendait dans cet établissement à la mode pour la première fois, il apprécia la décoration de bon goût ayant pour thème le théâtre, la musique douce et discrète, l'ambiance tamisée et feutrée qui le mit à l'aise. Un serveur l'invita à le suivre et une fois introduit dans la salle de restaurant, qui était bondée, il la remarqua immédiatement. En même temps, elle était si rayonnante qu'il était impossible de ne pas la remarquer. Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite, ce qui permit à William de l'observer à la dérobée encore une fois. Elle portait une longue et belle robe mauve claire et blanche, avec un col rond serti de petites perles, légèrement décolleté et qui laissait ses épaules nues, des gants mauves qui lui arrivaient à mi-bras. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un magnifique chignon décoré de plumes et de perles. Seules quelques mèches, élégamment disposées autour de son visage s'échappaient de sa coiffure élaborée.

Il s'approcha d'elle en continuant de la contempler. Très apte à remarquer le moindre détail, il nota que Julia portait au cou un petit pendentif argenté, incrusté d'un cristal violet aux reflets chatoyants. Il reconnut bien entendu la gemme qu'il lui avait offerte...

Il sourit, elle le vit à ce moment-là et répondit à son sourire timidement, elle était un peu nerveuse et ne put s'empêcher de déglutir en le voyant : "Calme-toi Julia, tout va bien." Elle se leva doucement, releva légèrement et retint sa robe d'une main et alla à sa rencontre, en ondulant autour des tables d'une démarche souple et élégante. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus. Ils arrivèrent en face l'un de l'autre et Julia tout en le regardant, se saisit lentement de sa main droite, noua ses doigts aux siens, s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement, en prenant son temps. Puis elle lui dit avec douceur :

- Bonsoir mon amour...

_C'est terminé ! J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire. Merci encore à Madame Jennings pour cette belle série._


End file.
